White Blank Page
by LunarDani
Summary: Hermione is helping at a safe house for recovering young Death Eaters while Harry and Ron hunt horcruxes. But what happens when the two newest recruit's are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? Draco has been raised to hate people like her. Is she able to fix his way of thinking? Help him be a better person? Or will she fall too far and not be able to get back up? *Dramione / Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:** Hello strangers! I have decided to take a crack at Dramione since it's my favorite fanfiction couple. I am just doing this for fun in my free time. I hope those who read enjoy 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Hermione sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She could feel the sun burning the outside of her eyelids and already could feel a large knot of hair that was tangled behind her head. She squinted against the sunlight and slowly sat up on her elbows, her expression less than amused. She inhaled deeply and landed back on her pillow and put her fingers to her temples, massaging them deeply.

More arrivals were coming today. She hated it when new arrivals showed up... There was always a lot of hostility between the people they had already took in and were helping, and the newer people that were still stuck in their ways and thought they were fighting on the right side.

All the glares and snarls that start with every new person, all the insults, and remarks about her blood. She was exhausted from it. But this was a favor to McGonagall and she couldn't say no, especially when she was practically begging her. She missed Harry and Ron. She yearned to be with them, hunting for the horcruxes, but she was needed here.

She heard a light tap on her door and a soft voice.

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Luna", she called out, sitting up fully now," Come in."  
Luna walked in, her long blonde hair flowing in behind her," Are you nervous about the new arrivals?"

"Yeah", Hermione sighed and looked out the window.

"It'll be fine", her friend offered her a reassuring smile," You have me and the others."

"I know", Hermione nodded and then shook off the feeling of dread. She smiled back at her friend," It'll be fine. It's just getting them to the point of them being human again that I don't look forward to."

"Yeah", Luna looked off into space," It is rather sad seeing how we receive them, but I think that's what makes it more rewarding."

Hermione thought about her friends words and decided she was right. The reward they get from helping these people and realizing they are all equal was very rewarding.

"Well I'm not gonna be much of help like this", Hermione smiled," I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay", Luna smiled," I'll go lookout for Professor Lupin."

Hermione inhaled deeply and swung her legs over her bed, the chill of the floorboards sending a shiver up her spine. She could feel the crisp of the air and the wind getting colder, but she was determined to cherish the last bit of summer weather there was left.

* * *

"Good morning dear", Hermione said as she was greeted with warmth enveloping her and the smell of breakfast hitting her nose.

"Good morning love", Tonks smiled at her from the stove," Eggs and ham for breakfast today."

"Sounds perfect", Hermione smiled and seated herself.

"Nervous?" Tonks asked Hermione without even looking at her.

"Is it so easy to tell?" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"It's unlike you", Tonks remarked.

"I don't know if nervous is the right word for what I'm feeling", Hermione stated," It's more just exhausted of the process."

"A process that's worth it in the end though", Tonks finally turned to look at Hermione.

"I know", Hermione nodded," I know my place is here."

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

Tonks snickered and Hermione's shoulders tensed.

"Must they start arguing this early?" Hermione massaged her temples again.

"Sisters will do that", Tonks laughed.

"Astoria! I said give it back!"

Hermione watched as the younger Greengrass sister ran outside with what looked like a thick book and Daphne chased after her.

"No running in the house!" Tonks yelled after them.

"Yeah, this job is a piece of cake", Hermione smirked," When's Remus going to get here?"

"Uh- any minute", Tonks' eyebrows knitted together.

"Tonks, what is it?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"There is something I wanted to warn you about", Tonks look at her with concern.

"What?"

"The newest group is going to be exceptionally more challenging", Tonks sighed.

"Why? Who is it?" Hermione titled her head.

"Just remember to keep an open mind and stay patient", Tonks reminded her.

Hermione looked at her friend as Tonks went back to cooking. Hermione felt a dark cloud hover over her about to erupt with thunder at any moment.

* * *

"There they are!" Tonks pointed at the top of the hill above their wayward house.

Hermione stood firmly, her hands clasped behind her back as she saw Remus and Sirius riding on a coach. She could hear the chains that kept the coaches doors locked clanging together.

"This is going to be great", Tonks reassured Hermione," Is Luna with our veterans?"

"Yes, she has them in the attic working on school work", Hermione nodded. It was a dire safety precaution they had to take. New Death Eaters meeting older ones they considered traitors.

"Hello sweetie", Tonks beamed when her husband got down and kissed her deeply," I've missed you."

"I've missed you too", he smiled at her and placed his hand on her small bump," I see the baby is coming along."

"I just popped the other day", she smiled at him and Hermione felt her heart warm at the sight of them. She wondered if she would ever have that. A husband, a child... That seemed impossible with the impending war.

"Hermione", she heard in front of her and smiled when she saw Sirius stretch out his arms for a hug.

"Hi Sirius!" Hermione smiled and ran into his arms. She loved Sirius. He was so comforting. His presence could just instantly calm you.

"You are getting older by the day", he extended his arms to look at her," Growing into such a stunning young woman."

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. She would never look at herself that way but it was nice to hear it.

"Alright, let's get down to business", Tonks nodded sternly," I already warned Hermione and Luna about our newest recruitment's."

"Oh, you told her who they were?" Remus looked at them with surprise.

"No, she wouldn't tell me that part", Hermione glanced sideways at Tonks," But I must admit, my curiosity is peeked."

Remus walked over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder," Hermione, you're the best at this job. No matter what happens, don't break. Stay strong. Promise?"

"Yes", she nodded once. Who could it be that they were this serious?

"Sirius, the doors", Remus took out his wand as did Sirius. They unlocked the chains and opened the door. Sirius walked to the door and gingerly helped out a tall, tan boy Hermione instantly knew was Blaise Zabini. He had a silencing charm on him and his hands were bound together. He looked at her disdainfully and stood next to Remus.

Hermione watched as Sirius walked back to the coach and heard him struggle.

"If you kick me one more time I will paralyze you", they heard Sirius grunt. He pulled out another person more roughly than he had with Blaise. He slammed the door of the coach shut and Hermione almost collapsed when she saw who was looking at. His blue eyes were bruised, his blonde hair matted and dirty, his clothes tattered and torn, but Hermione still knew it was Draco Malfoy. He glared back at her and Hermione could feel the hatred pouring out of him, seeping into her pores.

"Be nice Malfoy", Remus snickered and Draco's glare shifted from Hermione to Remus. Sirius moved Malfoy with much difficulty next to Blaise. Both boys shifted away from each other uncomfortably and Hermione watched with interest. Last she knew they were best friends. She made a mental note for later.

"Now..." Remus said slowly looking at them," Mister Zabini, I am going to take of your charm so you can speak. Okay?"

Blaise looked at him and blinked once. Remus waved his wand and Blaise stayed silent.

"Hello Mister Zabini," Tonks greeted him," I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks and I'm assuming you already know Hermione from school."

"Nice to see you again Blaise", Hermione's mouth set in a line as she assessed him.

He stayed silent for awhile before muttering a simple," Hi."

He looked away after and kept his eyes to the distance.

"Now Mr. Malfoy..." Remus looked at Draco which earned him a glare," I'm going to do the same for you, okay?"

Remus waved his wand and took off the charm.

"It's nice to see you again Draco", Tonks smiled at him," It's been awhile."

Hermione remembered how they were cousins and it always surprised her how different they were.

"I'm sure you remember me", Tonks continued to smile at him," And I'm sure you remember Hermione."

This time Hermione didn't say anything. Just met Draco's glare. She didn't know if she could do this... He was a revolting person. He took pleasure in other's pain, tormented her for fun. _But_ this was why she was here. To change people like him.

She inhaled deeply and put on her best fake smile," Hello again Malfoy."

Draco's lip curled over his teeth and Hermione saw how they were still white as snow," I don't want your _fucking_ charity. Just kill me."

"Draco, we are not going to kill you", Tonks looked at him, her smile gone," We are here to help you."

"I don't want a fucking Mudblood's help", Draco snapped at Hermione. He was about to insult him again but Remus quickly put the charm back on him.

"And _this_ is why we use the silencing charm", Remus remarked and Hermione couldn't help but smirk which earned a glare from Draco.

"Hermione, would you like to tell young Malfoy and Zabini how we run things here", Tonks turned the show over to Hermione.

Hermione squared her shoulders, raised her chin, and put on her best authority voice," Talking is a privilege here gentlemen. To earn respect, you must give it to us. You will not be allowed on the grounds until you prove yourself responsible enough to be trusted. You will have assigned rooms and will abide by our rules which can be found in each room. You _will_ respect our other students here. You will have daily chores you have to do and contribute to. If you do not abide be these rules, there are punishments. You _will_ be required to go to a one hour therapy session with one of our social workers and you _will_ attend to our curriculum programs here. Bottom line is, if you act like an animal you will be treated as one. Is that understood?"

She looked at them. She stared into Blaises eyes until he nodded once and looked away. She then turned her attention to Draco," Do you understand Malfoy?"

He remained silent, just glaring at her.

"If you do not give me an answer in the next 30 seconds you will remain silent until tomorrow", Hermione warned him.

She counted in her head as neither of them moved until 28 seconds when Draco finally nodded once.

"Professor Lupin, please lift the charm off of Mr. Malfoy", Hermione requested.

Remus waved his wand and took it off. Malfoy grunted and looked at the ground.

"This isn't a terrible place boys", Tonks told them with a reassuring smile," These are just precautions we must take beforehand."

"Within time, if you show that you can be trusted and with progress you will be given more privileges", Hermione told them. She doubted in her mind if she could ever trust Malfoy. She hated that he was even here. He was a monster.

"With that being said, let's show you two your rooms", Tonks told them.

"Can we have our chains taken off please?" Blaise spoke up in raspy voice that surprised Hermione.

"Uh- yes. When we show you your room, they will be removed", Hermione nodded her head," Please follow us."

Hermione and Tonks turned around and headed into the house with Draco and Blaise following behind them, Professor Lupin and Sirius behind them to make sure they couldn't try anything.

Tonks open the door and they were greeted with warmth and lunch that was simmering on the stove. Hermione heard the boys stomachs rumble with hunger but they didn't let anything show.

"Kitchen is just beyond there, over here is the living room and beyond that is a bathroom and dining room. Bedrooms are upstairs", Tonks gestured to the stairs and she started to climb them. Hermione followed her and she didn't even have to look to feel Draco's presence behind her. The tension was thick between them and she was sure everyone could feel it. It was heavy and she felt like she was drowning in it.

"Because of safety precautions, your rooms will be next to Miss Granger's and mine", Tonks told them.

"You don't have to keep saying safety precautions", Draco scoffed," You can just say it's because you don't trust either of us and you think we are gonna hurt people."

"We don't think you'll hurt anyone because you will not be given your wands", Hermione told him.

" _What?_ " Draco stopped walking. Tonks and Hermione turned to him.

"You're taking away our wands?" Draco looked at them in disbelief.

"Until we know we can trust you and you earned them back, yes", Hermione told him," And you don't have a choice in the matter."

Draco's look could melt the skin off of her face. He glared at her and she saw his jaw tense.

"Let's proceed", Tonks broke the tension as they walked down the hallway. They walked down another hallway before Tonks stopped.

"My room is down the hall. This is Hermione's room", she pointed to a door. Hermione stood in front of it and faced them.

"Mister Zabini, your room is right across from Hermione's", Tonks pointed to a door across from them," Mister Malfoy, you're room is right next to his."

Blaise turned to his room and opened the door. It was simple. He had a four poster bed that had green bedding, a dark oak desk in the corner, and a bookcase. There was a dresser with clothes for him and a bathroom in corner.

"Each of your rooms are charmed to have a bathroom in it for more privacy. Blaise, we are going to release you now. Can we trust that you aren't going to run?"

"Yes", Blaise answered.

Remus took his wand and took away the chains from him.

"Your room is set for you to make a password. Keep in mind Miss Hermione and I will have access regardless, but we will always knock. Are you all set?" Tonks asked him.

"I want the green gone", Blaise looked with disgust at his bed," I want everything green gone."

Hermione looked at his back with surprise and didn't know what to say.

"Uh- yeah- okay", Tonks nodded and waved her wand," Any requests?"

"I don't care. As long as it's not green", he muttered and walked away from the to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and they heard it lock.

"Well I wasn't expecting that", Remus commented.

"Me either", Tonks shrugged," Let's make it blue."

Tonks waved her wand and his bedding had changed to a deep, royal blue.

"Hermione, would you mind waiting outside for him until he's ready?"

"Of course", Hermione nodded. They walked out of his room and Hermione shut the door. She leaned against the wall and could hear his shower turning on. She watched as Sirius led Draco down to his room and they opened the door. He was going to be a lot of work. She was going to see if someone else was going to be handling him. Blaise however has surprised her. He was already showing disgust and hatred towards his own house. How he didn't want anything green in his room. Maybe changing the way he was brought up to think would be easier than she though. She at least prayed that it would.

* * *

Draco looked around his new room and could feel the knots in his stomach. He hated this. He wanted to go home. Be in his own room, in his own house. His parents didn't even know he was here. They probably thought he was dead somewhere in a ditch. He looked at his bathroom with longing. It had been far to long since he took a shower. He shed his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. He was gonna let the warm water envelop him.

"There you are", Tonks smiled at Draco as he walked downstairs. His hair was brushed back from his shower. His hair was longer now from lack of a haircut, his hair well past his ears. He was wearing a black jumper that clashed with pale skin and he was wearing dark grey pants with thick wool socks. Blaise was nowhere to be seen and neither was Hermione.

"They will be down soon probably", Tonks smiled at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Draco glared at her.

"Care to take a seat?" she pointed at a chair," Lunch is ready."

"What is it?" he asked, not sitting down yet.

"Chicken soup", she told him," It's nice and warm."

Draco didn't want to sit. He didn't want to eat her food and take her charity, but he did. He was starving and his stomach betrayed him. He sat down and was more than eager to eat her food.

Tonks placed a rather large bowl in front of filled to the top of soup and placed a large bread roll next to him.

"Don't eat too fast or else you'll get sick", she told him and placed water next to him. She sat across from him and watched him eat.

"How's your mother?" Tonks asked with curiosity.

"She's fine", he frowned at his soup," Why?"

"Well she is my aunt", Tonks shrugged," I just hope she is doing okay."

"Do you care how Bellatrix is doing?" Draco quirked his eyebrow at her.

She looked at him and smirked," Smartass."

Draco sneered at her," Well don't preach about caring about family when you pick and choose."

"I care about the family members who don't kill people for sport", she retorted.

"Only kill those who deserve to be killed", he snapped back.

"Now I know you don't mean that", Tonks looked at him," You believe every person they have killed deserved it?"

He looked at her, biting the inside of his lip, not answering for awhile.

"Yes", he finally broke the silence.

"You don't look me in the eye when you say that", she noted.

"Believe what you want, but I'm not going to change", he made sure to look her in the eye.

"We'll see about that", she smirked at him," You forget you share my blood too."

* * *

Hermione was leaning against the wall next to Blaises door, arms crossed and chewing on her thumbnail when she finally heard his door open.

"Fuck!" he jumped when he saw her," Could you not do that?"

"I'm sorry", Hermione straightened up," I was just waiting for you."

"Why?" his eyebrow knit together.

"Just to escort you downstairs for lunch and show you around", Hermione shrugged," I mean, I can't expect you to know where everything is."

"Well I don't know everything in this house", Blaise noted," But I do know where the dining room and kitchen is. You guys showed it to us, remember?"

Hermione's mouth set in a line as she pondered what he said," I suppose so."

Blaise smirked with triumph and Hermione took note of how attractive he was. He had cleaned himself up and had changed into clean clothes. He had brushed his dark brown hair back from his eyes which were a deep, rich chocolate color. He had long brown eyelashes that made his eyes pop even more. He had a sharp nose and a strong jawline. He had fairly full lips that pouted when he frowned. He was wearing a white jumper that contrasted beautifully with his dark complexion that he had paired with black trousers.

"What?" Blaise frowned at her.

"Oh uh- nothing", Hermione shook her head," Lost my train of thought."

"Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be smart?" he scoffed.

"Aren't you Slytherins suppose to be cunning?" she retorted.

He smirked and looked away," Yeah, I suppose so."

"So are you ready to go downstairs?" Hermione asked, eager to go downstairs.

"Is _he_ down there?" Blaise looked towards Draco's bedroom door.

"Malfoy? Yes, he passed me earlier", Hermione told him, remembering the terrible look Draco had given her.

"Then no thank you", Blaise walked into his room again," I'll wait until _he_ is gone."

Hermione was about to pry but she was cut off when Blaise shut the door in her face. Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This job never got easier and it sure as hell wasn't going to start getting easy now.

* * *

 **So there it is! Let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week or so. I recently moved so I've been unpacking and work has kept me busy. Anyways, enough about me. Let's get to the real reason you are here! To read my new chapter! Let me know what you think _**xoxo ~ ms dani**_

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Alright guys, we have two newcomers", Hermione smiled at their small group.

"Really?" Astoria perked up," Who is it? Is it Pansy?"

"What?" Hermione frowned at her," No, it isn't Parkinson. We haven't found her yet."

Hermione watched as Astoria deflated and she actually felt sorry for the girl. She had to remind herself how their small group of students didn't have many friends and they didn't know where their friends even were... If they were alive or dead.

"I want to warn all of you that you may not like who we've taken in", Hermione said to them quietly. She scanned over her small group of five and they nodded. Daphne and Astoria were holding hands, Vincent Crabbe was looking at her sternly while Gregory Goyle looked on blankly. Millicent Bullstrode had her hands in her lap and looked worried.

"Be rest assured, we will do this how we always do", Hermione informed them," They aren't going to join any of your sessions or classes until they progress more, until they are more civilized."

"Are their rooms near ours?" Millicent spoke up.

"No", Hermione shook her head," Their rooms have been placed right next to mine and Tonks. You guys will be fine. You don't have to see either of them until they are ready."

"Well go on then", Crabbe leaned forward," Who are they?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

* * *

"This is your notebook", Luna smiled at Draco as she placed a notebook on the desk in front of him. They were in Luna's office and Draco didn't want to touch anything. The walls were an aqua-blue color and there was a couch on one wall covered in pillows with a chair facing it. Her desk was on the other side of the room with two chairs facing towards it. She had big windows that were open, the breeze rustling Draco's hair and sending a slight chill down his spine. The September wind brought promise of colder days coming, but it felt nice to Draco. It felt nice to feel something...

"What do I need this for?" Draco jutted his chin in the direction of the notebook.

"It's therapeutic", Luna smiled at him," I find it helps keep thoughts straight instead of them swimming in your head."

"Lord knows how much swimming goes on in your head", Draco muttered," How did you manage to swing your own office?"

"Our students need a safe, comfortable environment to be able to talk", Luna explained," People open up to me. So I have my own room."

"Don't expect me to talk", Draco leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at her.

"On the contrary Draco, I don't expect anything from you", Luna tilted her head," I just take what you are willing to give."

"Well I don't have anything to give", Draco spat out," You lot took everything away."

"Well you didn't really come here with anything to take away", Luna shrugged," I don't really want your dirty clothes."

Draco's mouth set in a line as he looked at her. He never understood Luna Lovegood. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her. She was a Pureblood, like him. She was weird though. She wasn't all there in his opinion. Some people found it charming, but he didn't want to be near her. He knew what she was playing... Trying to make him comfortable enough to talk. He wasn't buying it.

"I know what you're trying to do", he finally said," You're trying to get me to talk without me realizing it."

"I'm not making you do anything Draco", Luna told him," You're being paranoid."

"Did this psycho bullshit work with Zabini?" he smirked.

"I'm not gonna tell you how our session went", Luna told him and for the first time, Draco saw her being serious. It took him by surprise.

"What I talk with our students is between them and I", Luna told him.

"What about Granger and Tonks?"

"They don't hear what we talk about either", Luna confirmed," Anything we talk about, stays between you and I, Draco."

"How do I know I can trust that?" Draco stared her down.

"You don't", she shrugged," But we are all you have now. Do you really want to alienate everyone trying to help you? What more do you have to lose?"

* * *

Hermione ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed deeply, walking back to her room. The group didn't take well to Malfoy being here and she expected it. Daphne started to cry and Millicent almost was sick. She didn't blame them not wanting him here... He was cruel and mean to even his friends towards the end. She heard plenty of what he was like from sessions with the others. She had no doubt that Malfoy was going to prove to be the hardest person there to help change for the better. She wanted nothing more to just take a nap before dinner, but knew she wouldn't be able to. She had too much to sort through.

"If you keep frowning your face is gonna get stuck like that", she heard and turned to face Blaise standing in his doorway.

"Pardon?"

"It's something my mom would say to me when I was sad or upset", he shrugged it off. He looked very casual. His arms crossed, one shoulder leaning against the door frame. Hermione smirked and placed her hands on her hips," How was your session with Luna?"

"Eh", he shrugged again," Okay, I guess. She gave me a notebook."

"Good", she nodded encouragingly," Use it. It really helps to write things down."

"Do you have one?"

"Of course I do", she told him," I have to have one."

"Why?"

"Because it helps keep my thoughts in order and also helps me keep notes and tabs on the people here", she informed him.

"So who else is here?" he inquired," I haven't seen or heard anyone."

"They are being kept away from Malfoy and you", she admitted.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone", he frowned deeply at her.

"It's just a safety precaution Blaise", she sympathized with him," It isn't personal against you. We do it to every new person."

"How many are here?"

"Five not including you two."

"Who are they?" Blaise questioned on.

Hermione was hesitant to tell him. She didn't want him to be upset with anyone here.

"I promise I'll be fine. I'm just curious and I want to be ready", Blaise explained.

Hermione sighed," The Greengrass sisters, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent."

"All Slytherins", he noted.

"Yes, that's what we do here Blaise", she told him," We help them."

"You keep them a secret", he accused.

"We do to protect them", Hermione's calm voice starting to fade," They are here to be kept safe. We are all children. We have no right to fight in this war for a psycho."

"I am not disagreeing with you", Blaise casually said and her eyes widened with surprise," I completely understand what you're doing here."

"Even so, it's still your first day", she told him," We need to observe you more, understand your character more."

"Good luck with _that_ Granger", they heard a voice snicker down the hall. Hermione didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"I've been trying to figure him out for years and I still don't know anything", Draco walked towards them, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You care about yourself too much to try to understand anyone around you", Blaise snapped back at him. Hermione watched with interest as Draco's eyes darkened and she saw his jaw tense.

"Why are you even bothering with a _mudblood_ ", Draco look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye with disgust.

"Don't call me that or you will be confined to your room for tomorrow", Hermione warned him.

"I'd like to see you try", he mocked her.

"You don't have any power here _Malfoy_. You don't scare me anymore", Hermione crossed her arms," Now if you don't behave like a good little boy, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

Hermione was absolutely certain that if Draco had his wand, she would be Avada'd right on the spot. She stared at him head on until he was the first to blink.

"Whatever, fuck this", he mumbled and shoved past them. Hermione flinched a little as he slammed his door shut. She felt a small amount of pride in herself for not cowering to him, taking a stand, and winning. She looked at Blaise and he was watching her with amusement.

"What?" she asked, trying so hard not to smile.

"You know what", Blaise smirked back.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Hermione smiled to herself and walked into her room. For the first time in awhile, she actually felt kind of... Happy.

* * *

Draco punched the wall hard in his room. He pulled his fist back and saw his knuckles were split open, blood slowly going down his fingers. The stupid mudblood bitch getting the best of him and he had no way of winning. The only reason why she was acting all high and mighty was because he didn't have his wand and he couldn't hit her. If he had his wand, she would not be acting so tough and he knew it.

The look Blaise gave him was burning into his brain. His best friend wanted nothing to do with him anymore and deep down, he couldn't blame him. For how he treated him and took advantage of him. He was surprised Blaise was his friend for as long as he was. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

He knew deep down he didn't have anyone here. He had no allies, but he wouldn't allow himself too. The only ally he could have that really impacted his life here was Granger and there was no way he was going near her. She disgusted him. Her entire being a plague to this world. He hated the way how chummy Blaise and her looked. Talking so casually. Blaise wouldn't talk to him, but he will happily converse with the mudblood. That was a new low for Draco. A mudblood's company preferred over his own.

He needed to get out of here. This place was going to poison his brain.

* * *

"Blaise?" Hermione knocked on the boy's door lightly. She heard some shuffling and he opened the door.

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's dinner time", she told him," And I was wondering if you would like to join all of us for diner."

"Really?" he looked at her with question," I thought it was a precaution that I couldn't be near people for awhile."

"I said you couldn't be near people until I observed you and your character."

"And you know all about me in just one day?" Blaise scoffed.

"No", she laughed a little," Hardly. But I discussed it with Tonks and Luna and they think it would be okay and so do I. You don't have to of course if you don't want to."

"No! I- I would very much like to. Let's go", Blaise closed the door behind him and waited for Hermione to walk first.

They walked down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was seated at the table. Everyone except Draco.

"Guys, you all know Blaise", Hermione gestured to the boy behind her. Everyone was quiet as they took in his appearance. Hermione knew the process. The people who were here weren't used to seeing their old school mates and seeing them in a circumstance like this makes it that much more awkward. Hermione watched as Crabbe got up first, and then Daphne followed by Astoria, Millicent, and Goyle, walk over to Blaise. Hermione stood next to Tonks as they watched the group hug tightly, their heads bent together.

"It's good to see ya mate", Hermione heard Crabbe say. She always loved this part. When they would accept another person into the group because they knew what it was like to be on the outside without anybody.

"Alright guys, let's dig in!" Tonks smiled and everyone separated. Astoria and Daphne let go first and took their seat on one side, Millicent sitting next to them with Crabbe. Goyle sat next to Luna who was on one end of the table, Tonks on the other. Hermione sat next to Tonks and was surprised when Blaise pulled out the seat next to Hermione instead of Goyle.

"We're really happy you're here Blaise", Daphne smiled at him. Blaise nodded and gave her a tight smile. She knew this was hard for him. After all, she couldn't expect changes immediately. She didn't even know his thoughts on the war yet or being a Death Eater. She didn't even know if he had the Dark Mark. Astoria, Crabbe, and Goyle had been branded by it. She knew how painful it was for them to still have it on their arms. She still catches Astoria crying over it. Even have seen her trying to claw it off of her arm.

"Where have you been mate?" Crabbe asked Blaise.

"Around", he said as stared at his plate. Hermione nudged him with her shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled sympathetically at him. She didn't want this to go badly. This wasn't usual protocol but Blaise was confusing her. She never seen someone come here who was so calm, not full of hatred towards everything and everyone. He was definitely her most curious case. Her gave her a small grin back if you could even call it that and reached over for a dinner roll and some chicken that was sliced up on the table.

Hermione zoned out to Tonks talking to everyone how their day was. She looked at everyone at the table and felt a slight tense of guilt for Draco not being here. She hated him, she didn't doubt that, but everyone here excluding Tonks and Luna, hated him too. None of his old friends here wanted anything to do with him, and yeah, he did it to himself; but being upstairs by himself in his room while they were all down here must definitely hurt on his end. She quickly accio'd another plate and piled it with food.

"I'll be right back", she stood up with the filled plate and left before anyone could ask what she was even doing. She went upstairs and slowly walked towards Draco's door. She stood in front of it and didn't hear anything. She lightly knocked and paused for a moment. She was about to knock again when she heard the knob start to turn. He opened the door and immediately frowned when he saw Hermione.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her.

"I was just bringing you dinner", she held out the plate for him. She saw him look at it and how his eyes glazed over.

"I don't want it", he growled at her after a moment.

"You have to eat Malfoy", Hermione insisted. She said him reach for the door to shut it, when she noticed his red hand.

"Are you bleeding?!" Hermione set down the plate and walked closer to him to examine his head.

"What's it to you?" he frowned at her, holding his injured hand.

"How did you do this?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"How?" she persisted.

"I punched the wall pretending it was your face", he admitted. She felt her face grow red, but she knew yelling would get her nowhere.

"Let me fix it for you", she reached for his hand but he recoiled.

"Don't touch me!"

"If you don't let me fix it willingly, then I'll paralyze you to do it", she warned him. She knew he was contemplating putting up a fight, but they both knew she was going to win again. He slowly extended his hand towards her. She carefully placed her hand underneath his. She noted how small her hand was compared to his and felt him tense when she touched him. She didn't need to look at his face to know he was repulsed by her touching him.

She quietly muttered a healing spell and he felt his skin tingle as his wounds closed. As soon as they were closed he yanked his hand out of hers. She didn't say anything She didn't gloat. She didn't smirk or say how she won or that he let her touch him. She said none of these things as she turned on her heel and walked away slowly. She heard him pick up the plate she left and him shutting his door. She smiled to herself knowing the first steps of recovery were already in affect.

* * *

 **So there it was! It is like 1am so I'm going to bed lol. I'm so tired from staying up to write this. I hope you enjoyed and let me knew what you thought or any opinions you have. Thank you!**

 **Kyles Black: Thank you! **

**helpfulfred: I hope you liked the update!**

 **missbaha: I hope you liked what I did. I'm interested to see where it will go too!**

 **WhiteSkies: Very interesting concept. I will think about it, but you sound like you have a good plot to your own fanfiction for Dramione! Maybe take a turn at writing with that plot line. Maybe a one shot?**

 **hawaiianbabe927: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! I can't believe I'm already updating this soon, but I'm on a writing spree and all of your feedback is making me thrilled! I'm starting to get a better idea of the kind of characters I want. I don't think this is going to be like super super long story. I mean, I except near 20ish chapters but this isn't going to be dragged on forever so some things might happen faster than others. Like the progression of relationships might form more quickly. I hope that made some sense lol. Anyways, here it is! Let me know what you thought **_xoxo ~ ms. dani_**

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be living in a basement...

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Draco rolled over in his bed and sighed for about the hundredth time that night. It was his first night sleeping here and he hated it. He longed for his plush bed. He hadn't slept in it for years. He longed for his bedroom, his own clothes, the manor... He sighed once more as he finally stood up from his bed and walked towards the window.

The moon was bathing the land they were on. He pressed his hand against the cold glass and yearned to be outside. Everyone hated him here and he hated them. Everyone, that is, except Blaise. He had no idea if they were ever going to be friends again. How could Blaise not see the reason in what was happening? There was nothing wrong with him. So why did Blaise and everyone think so?

He hated this fucking place. He knew that if he stayed in his room he would end up going insane. He needed to interact with people. But what was going to happen to him here? How long was he going to be forced to stay here? Until after the way? And then what? Just gonna go home to open arms? His father will probably beat him senseless for abandoning them. He looked back on his run in with Lupin...

He was sent on a loot and search form the Dark Lord and he ran right into the Order's trap. He was searching through Godrick's Hollow for something he wasn't even sure. The Dark Lord told him that he would know what he was looking for when he saw it. He was searching through Potter's childhood home when he was knocked out from behind. It was a stupid move on his part. He had searched the house without backup or anyone to keep lookout. The next thing he knew he was waking up in a dark confined space, chained up, unable to speak, and being bumped around in the carriage.

He felt like he was in there forever until he finally felt them stop and the door open. He thought he was going to be taken out finally. His eyes burned from the sunlight pouring and watched as another person was tossed in with him. They were also knocked out and when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw his old best friend in front of him. Blaise looked dirty and worn out. His eyes closed and he looked peaceful. He should have appreciated the time he had with peaceful Blaise because once he woke up, it went downhill very quickly. After he woke up, his time was spent recieving dirty looks and occasional kicks every now and then that Blaise played off from them hitting bumps.

He scrunched his forehead and rested it against the cold window. He needed to get out of here and he didn't know how.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she rolled over and stared at her ceiling. She hated these restless nights. She knew the morning would bring tired eyes that would burn and she would be impatient with the day. She thought over the eventful day. Two new recruits and she had no idea what to make of them.

Blaise Zabini... She never knew much about him in school other than the fact that he was Malfoy's best friend and co "Prince" of Slytherin. She knew he was very smart and he didn't really tease anyone as much as Malfoy did. Whenever Malfoy was torturing her, he usually just stood back and watched with disinterest. He seemed more mature than Malfoy and other members of Slytherin. Like he was above it all and didn't care for their childish games.

The way she saw him today confirmed that. He was polite and didn't make any scenes. She was able to make polite conversation with him and he talked back. He even made fun with her and she actually enjoyed talking with him. He was composed at dinner as well. Tonks had given her a strange look when she asked if Blaise could join them for dinner, but she convinced her. She told her she thought it was a good idea and that it would go well, and it did! She had never done that with any of their recruits before, but she knew Blaise was going to be fine. He was different. More of a person. She knew is recovery was going to be smooth and fantastic. Yeah, he was a little quiet and stiff at dinner, but that was okay. Because she knew it was going to be great. Malfoy, however...

She had no idea where to start with him. He _hated_ her. She knew her entire being disgusted him and he was repulsed by her. She wasn't to fond of him either. Anytime she saw him she just wanted to punch him in the nose again. He was an awful person. The way he treated people... Even his best friend hates him now. But she felt bad for him when it came to that. She knew what it was like to not be hear your friends and want them more than anything.

She felt conflicted about it. She hated Malfoy, but she felt bad for him being alone. And she hated feeling that. She absolutely hated it.

* * *

"Good morning Hermione", Luna greeted her blissfully.

"Good morning Luna", she smiled at her friend. She may want Harry and Ron, but she loved having Luna. She at least had someone. Luna was sitting at the small table in the kitchen with a coffee in between her hands. She was wearing a charming blue sweater dress that reached her knees with purple tights. Hermione envied her long blond, hair that she would have half of it tied back in chopsticks. Luna was different, but she was beautiful and her personality even made that more so.

Hermione sat across from her and ran a hand through her hair that didn't go very far before it got tangled.

"Luna, I have a favor to ask", she looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"What is it?" Luna leaned forward. Hermione never asked her for anything.

"Can you do Mal- Draco's", she gritted out his name," Therapy sessions? I can't do it. Him and I being together, we won't get anywhere. He hates me. He won't ever tell me anything."

"Of course", she smiled and nodded," I already figured you'd ask me. So am I taking Blaise too?"

"No!" Hermione said, a little too quickly," I uh- I'll do his sessions still. He and I are getting along fine."

"Okay", Luna smiled again," So I'll do Crabbe, Daphne, and Draco. Can you see Astoria today? She is still going through a hard time and I think you'd be able to help her more."

"Of course", Hermione took out her notebook and scribbled Astoria's name down in it along with notes for their session," We'll pick up where we left off a few days ago and I'll see her for an extra half hour today. I'm only going to do an hour session with Goyle today because Tonks is taking the group out for an outdoor trip today and I think that will do wonders. Blaise, I'm not going to time his."

"Really?" Luna looked confused," Why?"

"Because I wanna try something new", Hermione tapped her pen against her chin," I think just letting him do his own thing will help him more than monitoring him and setting restrictions on him."

"Okay", Luna nodded slowly, trying to understand Hermione's new technique," Let me know the results. I want to see how this goes."

"I will", Hermione smiled," I'm excited to see what will happen."

"Alright, well let's begin the day!" Luna bounced in her chair, smiling wide.

* * *

Draco squinted at Luna as she started blankly at him. He didn't know how much more he could take. They have been sitting like this for several minutes and he was starting to become uncomfortable. He didn't like her just looking at him, but he didn't want her to think she won at intimidating him.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Draco snapped finally.

"Huh? Oh! I wasn't aware I was", Luna blinked a couple times and then straightened her back," I was kind of just zoning out."

"Zoning out?" Draco knitted his brows together.

"Uh- losing track of thought.. Daydreaming", Luna explained," I suppose it's a muggle term."

Draco snorted and leaned back in his chair," I don't bother to learn that rubbish slang."

"Why is it rubbish?" Luna asked him.

"Because it's muggles? Why would I want to learn inferior ways?" Draco scoffed.

"Why are they inferior?" Luna pushed on.

"What do you mean why?! Just look at them. They have to do everything themselves. They are barbaric! They kill things for fun and then they turn on each other", Draco listed off.

"Kinda like how your side turned on their own killing wizards?" Luna quirked her head.

"Mudbloods and Half-Bloods aren't real wizards..." he told her slowly," It's a choice of luck and parents who don't care slumming it."

"They are still wizards nonetheless", Luna reminded him.

"Wizards that don't deserve their powers", he gritted out.

"And who are you to decide who gets what?" she asked calmly.

"I'm not. _He_ is", Draco told her.

"You don't say his name?"

"It's disrespectful", he told her," You don't disrespect _him_."

"Why? What happens when you do?"

"You don't want to know", he looked away from her.

She leaned forward in her chair," I do want to know. What happens Draco?"

"Cruciatus Curse usually..." Draco finally admitted.

"Would he do that to you?" Luna asked sadly. She felt bad for the boy. No one should ever go through except the Dark Lord himself.

"Yes", he nodded," I was used to it."

"Because he would do it so often?"

"No", he shook his head and looked at her," It was father's punishment growing up."

"Draco, I am very sorry that happened to you", Luna placed her hand on her heart and looked at him sadly.

"Don't do that", he anger stood up, knocking his chair over," I don't want your fucking pity! I don't need it! It made me stronger!"

"Or more hard-hearted", she suggested," Maybe you are so hard and cold to people because the people who should love you the most, didn't treat you as well as they should have."

She saw Draco ponder what she said and he didn't like it. He didn't need anyone and he definitely didn't need this psycho babble bullshit.

"I want to go outside", he looked at her.

"Okay", she smiled back.

* * *

"So how long do I have to be here for?" Blaise looked around Hermione's office. Unlike Luna's, it was more plain. The walls were white and she had a deep maroon carpet. She had the same furniture as Luna, but she didn't have as many colorful pillows or curtains. Blaise was sitting on the long couch and Hermione was sitting in her armchair across from him, her notebook in her lap.

"We are here as long as you want to be here", she casually told him.

"Really?" he looked back at her," I thought these things were timed?"

"They usually are, but I'm trying something new", she informed him and he nodded his head a couple times.

"You're office is different than Luna's", he noted.

"Yeah, I guess", she looked around her own room.

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why is it different?"

"I don't know? Personal style choices, I guess", she answered flabbergasted. Why was he even asking this?"

"Her room describes who she is. Colorful, chirpy, more fun. You're is more professional, conservative, stern", he observed.

"Uh- thank you?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm neither complimenting nor insulting you", he told her," I'm just learning more about you. I mean, you're doing it to me. It's only fair I do it to you also."

"Ya know, you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw", Hermione smirked.

"So I've been told", he snickered.

"So why do you think you were sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione tapped her pen against her notepad.

"You're only asking me that because you don't know who I really am", Blaise leaned back in his seat.

"I'm just trying to find out more about you and I don't want to go in your room to find out", Hermione smiled a little, hoping he'd appreciate her joke.

He smiled and gave a low chuckle and Hermione was amazed at how attractive he was. His smile was stunning. Straight, white teeth and his laugh was infectious. She found herself smiling as well.

"Alright, fair enough", he crossed his legs, his left foot over his right knee," I can be ruthless when I have to be. I just choose not to be. Just because I don't agree all with what my house has decided to do, doesn't mean I'm not a Slytherin."

"What happened between Draco and you?" Hermione asked.

His smile disappeared and his eyes darkened," You really don't cut corners do you?"

"I find the best approach is just straight forward", she casually remarked.

He crossed his arms and looked away from her. She knew she struck a nerve, but she was dying to know what happened. This was crucial information.

"He just became... Different", Blaise finally told her.

"Different how?" she started to tap her pen again.

"Can you not do that?" he glared at her pen," It's putting me on edge. What even is that thing?"

"This?" she held up her pen," It's a pen."

"A what?" he looked at her completely baffled.

"It's for writing. It's a plastic tube with ink in it that writes on paper. Like this", she flipped to a new page in her notebook and placed it on the table in between them. It bold letters she wrote "Blaise" and he watched in amazement.

"It's really popular in the muggle world", she told him and handed it to him. He looked at it all over and then started to write squiggle lines all over the page.

"This is so much handier than quills", he smiled at the pen.

"It's the little things in life", Hermione smiled at his child like wonder with something so ordinary. He handed it back to her and leaned back smiling. She was happy he was smiling again, but she needed to get back to their topic.

"So how did he become different?" she asked again.

He knitted his eyebrows and he frowned again," Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Because I'm not gonna forget it", she replied.

"He just became different! I don't know", he ran a hand through his hair," He isn't Draco anymore. He's an asshole, he's crazy! He was driven mad by his father and that asshole Voldeshit!"

"What did they do to him?" she wondered. Has she been judging him unfairly?

"What didn't they do to him?" Blaise chuckled darkly," They tortured the shit out of him and morphed him into a sick, twisted version of Draco. All he cared about was killing and pushing everyone away who ever cared about him. He didn't have a choice to either. If he didn't listen to them, they would have killed his mother."

"So then why are you mad at him if you understand why he did what he did?" she peered on.

"Because he didn't come to me with what was wrong", he admitted to her and looked down," He didn't tell me anything. Just distanced himself more and more over months until I never even saw him anymore. He could have come to me. We could have figured something out together. He pushed me away and went on murder sprees and stealing everything."

He finally looked at Hermione and her heart broke when she saw tears in his eyes," Please help him."

"We will, Blaise", she quickly dropped out of her chair and landed on her knees in front of him. She took a hold of his hand in hers and looked deep in his eyes," I promise you, we will help both of you as best we can."

Blaise leaned forward and smiled," Thanks Hermione. I'm glad I have a friend again."

She smiled and her chest swelled with pride. This was the part of her job she loved. When their recruits became more human and kinder.

She looked into his eyes and met his smile. Was it just her imagination or was he leaning in? Was he leaning in towards her? Is she leaning in too? Almost...

* * *

 **So there it was! Let me know what you think or if you like what I'm doing etc. I am enjoying what I'm doing! Update soon 3**

 **helpfulfred: I hope I shed some light on what happened between Blaise and Draco. It's vague right now. More will come to light soon.**

 **marianna79: We shall see if Blaise is trustworthy xD**

 **Irianna Marie: Hope You liked it!**

 **bakedbeansspaghettihoops: First of all, holy shit that's a long username lol, and second, thank you sooooo much! I'm really happy you like it and what I'm doing. I love Dramione and figured I'd finally write my own :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the Author:** Hey people. This chapter is SUPER short. I'm sorry I haven't been on for awhile. This is just something I do when I get around to it. Anyways, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Almost..._

Hermione pulled away first. This wasn't appropriate. Blaise watched as Hermione sat back in her chair and straightened herself out.

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing", Hermione straightened out her notebook.

"Don't play stupid", Blaise scoffed," It doesn't suit you."

"We should get back to our session" Hermione told him, not looking at him.

Blaise squinted his eyes at her and his mouth set in a line," I don't really care for it anymore."

He stood up and abruptly and left. Hermione flinched where her office door slammed shut. She threw her notebook on the ground and put her head in her hands. This was a disaster. She could _not_ have feelings for Blaise. It was totally innapropriate. He was in recovery and he was in her care.

 _But_ he was so nice... And smart... and the way his eyes were so dark, she could look at them for hours. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. She knew what had to be done.

* * *

Hermione watched as Luna and Draco walked around the edge of the pond near the house and she noted how calm he looked. He didn't look angry or like he wanted to kill her. She gaped at Luna when he actually laughed at something she said. Is what was happening between her and Blaise happening between Luna and Draco? She felt a little better that she might not be the only one.

She straightened when they started walking towards her.

"Hey Hermione", Luna smiled at her.

"Hey Luna", Hermione waved back," How are you?"

"Good afternoon Hermione", Luna smiled at her. As soon as Draco saw her, he lost his relax demeanor and instantly became hostile. Why did he have to be like this?

"Hello Mal- Draco", Hermione corrected herself.

"Don't do that", he rolled his eyes," Don't use my name."

"Fine by me", Hermione gave up," Luna, can I talk to you privately please?"

"Yes, of course", Luna nodded and turned to Draco," Draco, would you mind us continuing this later?"

"Yeah, whatever", Draco walked into the house. Hermione waited until she knew he was out ear shot before talking to Luna.

"He seems to be doing better", Hermione noted.

"Baby steps works best", Luna smiled," What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I- uh... I have an issue", Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" Luna looked concerned.

"It's- well it's- it's Blaise", she finally got out.

"What about him?"

"I don't think I can do sessions with him anymore..." Hermione told her slowly.

"Why? Is he not responding well to you?" Luna asked.

Hermione considered telling her the truth... She really did, but she would lose her respect. She would be considered unproffesional.

"Yeah", she nodded," He just isn't responding well to me. I don't know why..."

"I'm sorry... It's all part of the job. It will get better with him", Luna smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I was uh- wanting to switch with you", Hermione wasn't even sure she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"What? Hermione, I can't take on two new recruits by myself", Luna furrowed her brows," That's too much."

"Well, I would take Malfoy." _What am I saying?!_

"You wanna take Draco?" even Luna was confused by the words just uttered by Hermione.

"Y- yes?" she answered in more of a question.

"Do you really think that's best Hermione?" Luna asked spectically," I mean, Draco is very hostile towards you."

"I think... Maybe it will be best to address the problem head on with him being such a bad case", Hermione came up with," I think maybe just being with me, someone who boils his blood, will help with the recovery. Just addressing the problem head on."

She could tell Luna was thinking it over in head trying to make sense out of what Hermione said. She didn't blame her for being unsure... She would be surprised if Luna even believed the b.s. that just flowed out of Hermione's mouth.

"Alright", Luna hesitated with her words,"... We will try it out this way... But if he doesn't get better within two weeks, we are switching back."

Hermione couldn't believe her lying worked! She felt bad for lying to her friend, but she knew it was for the better reason.

"Great, thanks Luna", she smiled," Oh! And one more thing... Could you not tell Blaise about this? Just make it seem really casual. Like you rather wanted to work with him or whatever... Don't bring up what I said."

"I won't", she nodded slowly. She walked past Hermione into the house, but turned around in the doorway.

"Hermione, a word of advice?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try so hard with Draco... Don't force him to be what you want, just be open and let him go at his own pace. Okay?"

Hermione nodded slowly and thought over Luna's words... She was right. She couldn't try to hard with Draco. She had to let him go at his own pace and just be open to him. If she tried to be forceful, he would shut her out and they would get nowhere. She did know she had gotten herself into the worst predicament of her life.

* * *

So there ya go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the Author:** So long time no see! Decided to finally update this. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Draco sat waiting in this new room he hadn't seen before. It was more plain than Luna's office, but at the same time, he almost liked it more. He liked how it was more calming and professional. Luna's office was so busy, lots of things to look at. It was easy to get distracted in her office. This one, it was more forward. More down to business and something in him just really liked it.

He stood up from the leather chair across from the desk and walked around the room. He stopped in front of the bookcase and read over some of the labels. It was mostly psychological reading material about understanding someones mind. Some of the titles intrigued him, others he didn't even recognize the author. He stopped in front of a picture and glared at it. It was a picture of Granger, Potter, and the weasel. It clicked who's office this was just as he heard the door open.

"Good morning Draco", he heard behind him and he groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me", he rolled his eyes," Why am I here?"  
"Because this is your therapy session? Remember you're required to come to these?" Hermione reminded him as she walked to her desk. She sat down in her chair and placed her notebooks and planner in front of her.

"My sessions are with Loony", Draco told her. He didn't want to sit down. He didn't want to be here with _her_. He didn't trust her. He didn't like her. Everything about her was like nails scraping against a chalkboard.

"First of all, don't call her that", Hermione scolded him," Second of all, you're now under my list of therapy sessions."

"What! Why?" Draco demanded, heat rising up his neck.

"Because I thought..." she stalled," We'd be a better match."

Draco threw his head back and laughed loudly," You cannot be serious. You and me? A good match?"

"You don't need to laugh so loudly", Hermione rolled her eyes," And yes, I am serious Draco."

"Don't call me that", he sneered," You don't need to call me _Draco_ to me. We both know you do it just for show."

"I do it because it's professional", Hermione corrected him.

"You do it because you want to look like you're giving everyone a fair chance and that you don't judge me when you do so stop the fucking bull shit act and call me Malfoy like you want to", he told her. His eyes were lit up and he could feel heat in his cheeks. He felt a fire in his stomach. He felt alive and passionate, something he hadn't felt in Merlin knows how long.

"Fine", Hermione said quietly and raised her hands in defeat," I'll call you Malfoy. Now can you please sit down?"

"Why?" he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Because you're going to be here for awhile and I figure sitting is more comfortable than standing. What difference does it make? You're still in the same room", Hermione snapped at him. He was taken aback by her tone. He could tell that her composure was starting to wear thin and he wanted to snap it. He wanted her to react like she used to in school.

He decided to go with the flow at that moment and he sat down across from her.

"So!" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together," Where do we start?"

Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. He noticed how she looked small in it. Yeah, her air was still huge, but her actual body was rather small. She looked like a child pretending to be an adult.

"Where would you like to start?" Hermione eyed him, her expression blank.

"You're the ther-rapist", he smirked," You tell me."

"Do I really need to be called that?" she grimaced.

"Well I don't know what you plan on doing to me", he placed a hand on his chest and looked on at her innocently.

She sighed and leaned forward.

"That's your second sigh in a minute ya know", he noted," Maybe I should be counseling you."

"And what would you be counseling me about?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"You say that like you don't have any problems", he smirked.

"Everyone has problems but some of our problems are bigger than others", Hermione told him.

His smirk fell as his plan to rile her up came back and hit him in the face. No, he was determined to get her to yell at him like she used to.

"Are you saying you have pretty big problems?" he tried again.

"I didn't say that."

"Is it about Pothead and the Weasel?" he leaned back in his chair.

"We're aren't gonna talk about them", she looked past him.

"Why not? I have to talk about everything", he shrugged.

"Because you don't need to know about how they are or what they're doing", she told him vaguely. It peeked his interest. He was surprised when he didn't see them around here. He thought they were always near their perfect little Granger.

"Are you mad because you aren't with them?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at all", she tapped her pen against the desk.

"Doesn't seem like it", Draco pressed on.

"Are you getting what you want Draco?" she suddenly asked.

His face dropped," Wha- What do you mean?

"You're trying to get me mad... To yell at you, to fight with you", Hermione told him his inner thoughts," Why?"

"I wasn't", he shook his head and crossed his arm.

"What? Less talkative now because I ruined your plan?" she leaned on her desk.

"You don't know what you're talking about", he frowned," Are we almost done?"

"Yeah, we're done", she shook her head, her mouth in a straight line," Same time tomorrow."

He stood up and left without a word. How dare she try to play his game against her! He almost had her too. He's going to get her like her old self and not this boring, calm excuse of a witch. He didn't have anything occupying his days now. Might as well try to torment Granger.

* * *

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples feeling the pressure calm her down. She figured out what he was up to towards the end of their meeting. He almost succeeded. Good thing he didn't. She can't lose her temper here. She has too much riding on her. She can't afford to mess up especially after her incident with Blaise or lack of one. She sighed and rested her forehead against her desk. She already wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the Author:** Well hello! I haven't posted in God knows how long but I've been missing this. I feel like all I do is work now and I miss my creative side. And also, all of you amazing readers still message me saying you want me to update. So this is for all of you because even though I work about 6am-9pm almost everyday, I still want to stay loyal to my writing and my loyal readers. I love you all. I know this is sappy, but thank you for encouraging me to keep writing because you miss it. So get to reading! I am slowly setting up some Dramione love soon. Leave me some lovely reviews! Much love!

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Blaise could feel his lower back straining and his feet starting to ache from waiting outside of Hermione's room for so long. Ever since the other day he had yet to see her. Not even at dinner. He had asked both Luna and Tonks about where she was and they both said she just wasn't feeling well. He knew it was bullshit. He knew she was avoiding him and he wish she wouldn't. He knew nothing could go on between them. It wasn't ethical at all and he knew how much trouble it would mean for her.

Deep down, he didn't even know if he actually did want anything to go farther with her. Months without any love or compassion from another person starts to make you starve for it. He could have just wanted some type of warmth and caring from someone. He doesn't even know what it feels like anymore. To have someone touch you because they care versus because they are torturing information out of you. And the worst of all of this was, he didn't have a single person he could talk to anyone about all of this. About how he truly felt inside and the thoughts that ran through his mind because the one person he would have shared all of this with, is broken.

He sighed and gave up. This was pointless. She didn't want to see him and he wasn't going to just stalk her anymore than he already had. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked slowly down the hallway. Hoping for maybe just a sound that Hermione's door had opened, but he knew it wouldn't.

* * *

Draco watched his friend walked downstairs looking upset about something. He had seen him waiting outside of Granger's room for nearly two hours. He wasn't stupid. Something was going on between the two, but what could he do about it? It wasn't like he could just walk up to Blaise and ask him what's going on. Technically he could, if he wanted to end up with a broken jaw.

He missed his best friend. He missed his brother who knew what every look on his face meant and they could have a conversation without talking. He missed the person who was just there for everything that went on his life. He didn't know how to fix things with him either. Anytime he went near Blaise, Blaise would just walk away from him or try to attack him. He hated to admit to himself, maybe asking Granger would help with this. He knew Blaise and that mudblood had become friendlier since they have arrived. And something sketchy was defintely going on between them.

He smirked at himself. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone with his plan.

* * *

Hermione watched the clock on her wall slowly tick away, counting down the minutes for when that blonde hair jackass would enter her office. She knew that past few days she had been rather unprofessional. Feigning sickness so she wouldn't have to see or deal with Blaise and what happened between them. She knew it was the cowards way out and she would have to deal with it eventually. She heard her door open and sucked in a deep breath. One obstacle at a time.

"Granger", Draco dryly acknowledged her as he sat down.

"Hello again Draco", she looked at him blankly. She watched him rub his palms aginst the top of his pants. She could tell something was on his mind.

"So what's been going on with you lately? It's been a few days", she feigned politely.

Draco looked up at her," You first. You been sick the past few days?"

She looked away quickly and back at him, hoping he wouldn't notice," Uh, yeah. I must have caught a bug or something. I feel better now though."

"Any idea of where you caught it from?" he inquired.

"Not sure."

"Maybe from Blaise?" he smirked.

Her eyes went wide and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster," What makes you say that?"

"Well something is going on between you two isn't it?" he smiled.

"No", she shook her head," I don't know what could have possibly given you that impression."

He shrugged," Maybe it's just my imagination then."

"It would do you best to not imagine such proposterous things", she regained her composure. She could feel herself slipping and losing control of their meeting and she had to regain her footing. She could not let the likes of _him_ get underneath her skin.

"I wanted to ask your help with something Granger", he caught her attention back.

 _Did he just ask me, Hermione Granger, for help?_

"Uh- what is it you need help with Draco?" she knitted her eyebrows together.

"I need help with Blaise."

"We're back to talking about this?" she snapped.

"No, not that", he shook his head," I need help trying to become his friend again."

She knew he could tell she was eyeing him strangely. That he could tell she ws trying to find some ulterior motive. Althought they hated each other, they knew each other very well. She knew there was always something else behind his actions.

"What are you up to Malfoy?" she went back to her school name calling for him," What's the game here?"

"Granger... _Hermione_..." he leaned forward and for the first time she has known him in their 7 years of knowing each other, he looked actually honest and sincere," I really need my friend back. And I don't know how to do it without help. So please, help me get my friend back."

She sighed and leaned back. The only sound between them was the tapping of her pen against the desk. His words hanging in the air between them. _What the hell..._

"Alright..." she carefully said," I will help you... But I swear to God if you do something to hurt either him, the other people here, or myself, you will regret it."

For probably the first time in their lives, he actually expressed a genuine smile towards her and she couldn't help but notice, dare she say, charming he looked when he wasn't constantly frowning or shooting daggers at her. She stopped her thoughts and straightened up. _Remember where those thoughts got you last time? This is Malfoy too. Get it together._

"Thank you, thank you", he smiled," How do I start this?"

"Well you're in luck," she said," He has actually already expressed to me that he very much misses you and wants you two to be friends again."

"He did?" Draco said in shock.

Hermione nodded. She knew this was confidential but this would help Draco and Blaise become friends," He said he misses you, and wants you to become the Draco you used to be together, and not the mean, dark, closed off Draco you are now. He asked me to help you, to save you."

Hermione could swear she saw his eyes water just a little.

"Don't think I don't hate you still and that you don't disgust me with every breath you take," he started, Hermione rolled her eyes," But you have no idea how much that means to me."

He looked relief and then a darkness fell over his face and she frowned as she saw his face contort," You're not just fucking with me are you Granger?

She shook her head," Malfoy, I wear I'm not _fucking_ with you..."

She grimaced at the language.

"Swear on... Potter's life", he glared at her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes," I swear on Harry's life, that is for true what Blaise said to me."

He smiled with content as he got his way and everything was turning out well for him.

"So what do I do? How do I go about this?" Draco asked.

She pursed her lips and pondered what tactic she should use," I'm going to talk to Luna about it and I will get back to you about it tonight. Okay?

He nodded and she was stunned he agreed with her without a word.

"Our time is pretty much up", she looked at the clock," You may leave if you wish. I will come see you later."

"Okay", he stood up and walked out the door," Thanks Granger."

The door shut behind him and she leaned back in her chair. Where does she even start with this...

* * *

Draco walked away smug and happy. Everything was going his way and loved it. It had been awhile since he got his way with things, and he missed the feeling of it. Blaise was going to become his best friend again and he was going to break Granger. Everything will be perfect.

* * *

So there is it! I know it wasn't too long, but I'm still just setting up everything. I am hoping for longer chapters later on. And like I said, I am planning on some Dramione love coming out soon. I don't know when I will update again, but keep sending me love so I'll try to put it out faster. Leave me some lovely reviews!

daswhoiam: I'm glad my last update made you happy, so I hope this one does too!

Ritz: I don't plan on ever ditching any of my stories. I always have them on my mind. I just am unfortunately a very busy person, but I'll try to update better. I hope you liked this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from the Author:** Hello my Dramione lovelies! How have you all been? I have decided to write another lovely chapter for you guys. I finally made progress in this. I wanna get this story moving faster because I'm tired of character building. I want some Dramione action to happen and I got a few twists churning in my mind for later. So I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think 3

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Luna sat across from Blaise and could already tell he didn't want to be there.

"Is something on your mind Blaise?" she inquired.

He sighed and straightened his back," A couple of things."

"Want to share them?"

"Not really", he rested his chin in his hand. Hermione had managed to evade him for the past week and he was losing his patience. He already understood that they couldn't be together and he wasn't even sure he'd ever want to be with her. He more just wanted to see her so he could ask her to stop making it so weird between them.

"What do you want to talk about then?" she asked.

He looked at her for the first time during their meeting," Aren't you supposed to tell me what we should talk about?"

"How am I supposed to know what you want to talk about?"

He was about to laugh but she looked completely serious.

"I suppose you couldn't know", he smirked," I don't know... I guess I've just been feeling a bit lonely here."

"You miss Draco", she said more as a statement than a question. He didn't answer for a moment, but then nodded yes.

"I think it's silly that quality that Slytherins tend to have", she pondered aloud.

"And what is that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That you guys are so stubborn and refuse to let anything go, even though it's hurting you both", she informed him. She could see he was processing her opinion and thinking about her words carefully.

He sighed and looked slightly broken," Pride is a cruel thing I suppose."

"Maybe you just need to swallow your pride for the better good."

He smirked," That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

* * *

"It's been a week Granger and Blaise still hasn't spoken to me", Draco pouted, looking out Hermione's office window.

"I'm sorry Draco, I've just been preoccupied with things", she lamely told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You said you'd help me and got my hopes up for nothing", he spat out.

She huffed,"Why don't you just man up and talk to him yourself Draco?"

She quickly composed herself when she saw his wide eye expression. She was taken aback when he started to almost laugh at her.

"There's that old Granger", he smirked.

"I'm sorry", she looked away," That was very unprofessional of me."

He rolled his eyes again," Like I'm offended Granger..."

She sighed and tapped her pen against her desk," Have you ever just thought the best approach would be to just overcome your pride and talk to him yourself?"

"He won't listen to me!" he yelled at her.

"Have you tried?"

"Yes!"

"Recently?"

He sighed and leaned back,"... No."

"Then maybe you should try again", Hermione offered. It quickly dawned on her that this was their second meeting of almost just getting along civilly. She could tell he was becoming less hostile towards her as their meetings go on. The past week he had been less agitated with her presence, and thought maybe Luna's advice was right. To not push him so much. A strange part of her wanted to get closer to him as well. She never actually knew him other than the massive prick he was in school. Maybe there's a whole side to him she doesn't even know.

She snapped back to reality and gazed at his indifferent expression. He wasn't looking at her, more just looking into his own mind most likely. What she wouldn't give to be able to be in his mind and understand his thought process.

"I think we're all set for the rest of the day Draco", she got his attention back.

He nodded, stood up, and left without a word. Not exactly personal but better than the alternative.

* * *

Draco inhaled deeply and finally worked up the courage to knock on the door in front of him. He heard slight shuffling around in the room and then Blaise opened the door. Blaise glared his eyes and backed up a bit.

"What?"

"I'm sorry", Draco blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Blaise knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm-" Draco looked slightly away," I'm sorry Blaise."

"What are you sorry for?" Blaise crossed his arms.

Draco looked at him exasperated," You're gonna make me do this?"

"Yes", Blaise nodded," Go on."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. _Overcome your pride_. Granger's words echoed in his head.

"I'm sorry for becoming an asshole. I'm sorry for losing sight of myself and forgetting who my real family is. I'm sorry for turning my back on everyone, including my brother. I'm sorry for forgetting you, and deserting you when you needed me most", he spilled out. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his soul. Finally saying everything that needs to be said to the one person who was always there for him. Blaise deserved better than Draco, and he knew that. But he wasn't going to lose the only person that cares about him, even if Blaise only cares about him a small amount.

Draco continued making eye contact with Blaise, waiting for what would happen next.

Blaise shook his head and looked away,"Merlins, you're so pathetic."

Draco felt his heart drop.

"Could you be anymore sappier?" Blaise smirked," Did you turn into a fluff while you were gone?"

"Fucking hell, man", Draco laughed and ran his hand through his hair. Blaise smiled and pulled Draco in for a hug. And they stayed like that for awhile. Brother's finally reconnected after all this time. Both of them finally founding what they thought they lost. Draco couldn't help but admit to himself that this only happened because Hermione pushed him. He wouldn't have done this on his own. He would have never overcome his own pride to admit he was wrong. He made a mental note to actually thank her for her help. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he hated Granger just a little bit less than before.

* * *

 **So there it is! I know, I know, it's short, but at least we're making progress. Please let me know what you think!**

 **daswhoiam: I still have some plans for Draco's plans that he always has scheming but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Evanesco-Muffliato: First off, that as a bitch to type out lol, and second, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Ritz666: Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the Author:** Hello loves! Sorry about the delay. I'm in the middle of a move and my boyfriend is visiting me and helping me. I hope you all enjoy and review! Much love!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione woke up with a sinking heart. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Her hair was on standing on edge and her shoulders were tense. She heard a crack in the sky and was out of her door faster than she thought checked Draco's and Blaises rooms as she ran past them and they were empty. It looked like a struggle had taken place in both of them though. Furniture was knocked over and their bedding was strewn all over the floor.

 _"Hermione!"_ she heard Luna scream. Hermione ran down the stairs and found the witch standing in front of their students. Draco and Blaise were missing however.

"Luna!" Hermione ran to her," What's happening?"

"Three of them are here", she quickly rushed out," They found us. I don't know how..."

"Where is Tonks?" Hermione needed all the information.

"She's outside with Remus and Sirius. They haven't come back in", she pointed outside.

"Draco and Blaise?"

"They took them", she said as Hermione ran out the door.

She could not brace herself for what her eyes laid upon as she ran outside. Draco and Blaise were on the ground, bleeding and cuffed so they couldn't move. Tonks was standing on one side of the yard with Sirius and Remus standing next to her. Holding the two boys hostage were three Death Eaters. She only recognized one as Rodulphus Lestrange.

"Give us the boys! They're no use to you!" Tonks yelled at Rodulphus.

He cackled a sinister laugh and pointed his wand at Draco," There is a pretty price for this one's head."

"He's just a boy!" Remus yelled back," He's your nephew!"

Rodulphus smirked," Like I give a fuck who this traitor is. He will be tortured until he screams to be killed this evening."

Rodulphus made amove to Draco when everyone stopped to hear a young witches voice coming from the entrance of the house," No Draco!"

"Ooooh", Rodolphus smiled," Look at this little pretty one."

Hermione walked with purpose towards him, never cowering under his glare.

"You're not taking either of them", Hermione said, as she continued towards them.

"Pretty princess," he met with her," There is no use to fight. Just come peacefully and it'll be easier."

She stopped, her feet set apart, her wand gripped at her side," I'm warning you once to leave now while you still can."

Draco watched with wide eyes as Granger, still dressed in her pj shorts and shirt, hair wild with energy, stand against a man who easily towered over her in height and size. He had never seen her so determined before and knew she could hold her own against anything. He couldn't help but admire her grace and how fearless she was no matter what the consequence. He looked over at Blaise who was equally watching with awe.

The three Death Eaters laughed loudly at her and she squinted her eyes.

"So is that a no?" she yelled at them.

One stopped laughing and ran at her. She quickly took her wand and without even saying anything casted him to the side where Sirius took him on in their own fight. The second Death Eater started casting spells at her and Hermione matched them spell for spell. She quickly paralyzed the Death Eater and Remus and Tonks ran to him to finish him off.

Rodlphus glared at Hermione and Hermione stood poised and ready.

"Come on!" Hermione yelled at him," Finish this!"

Rodulphus started casting spells at her and Hermione deflected them all.

"All this fight for two Death Eaters that have always hated you?" he yelled at Hermione.

"I will never allow you to take either of them!" Hermione yelled back, casting a stupify spell which he blocked.

"You're willing to die for Draco?" he got closer to her.

Draco watched with uncertainty at Hermione, and realzied he wanted to know just as much.

"Yes!" she yelled back without hesitation," I will always stand by him no matter what!"

She finally hit Rodulphus in the chest and sent him careening back.

"Hermione, hold him!" Sirius yelled. Hermione held her wand and pinned Rodulphus to the ground. Remus and Sirius brought the other two over and placed them next to him on the ground.

"Port key Tonks!" Hermione yelled. Tonk quickly through a rock onto them and within the second they vanished from the ground.

A calming air took place over the yard after the Death Eaters vanished. Hermione collapsed on the ground and sat down while Sirius and Remus ran to Blaise and Draco. They undid their cuffs and healed them quickly.

"Are you two okay?" Tonks asked them with concern.

"Yes", Blaise said as Draco nodded. Draco looked over at Hermione who was being helped up by Sirius and briefly talked to her. Hermione and Draco met eyes and time stopped for him. She risked her life for him without even the briefest doubt about it. He walked towards her with long strides, everyone stopping to watch him. Hermione looked up at him with question in her eyes and was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

He knew she was confused by it, but without her, he'd be dead. Right now he didn't care if she wasn't a Pureblood, he didn't care if she wasn't a Slytherin or best friends with Potter. She was the girl who ran out of her room and laid her life down on the line for him. He could never repay her for that.

* * *

Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder and looked on Tonks with utter confusion. Her arms were in the air from surprise and Tonks gestured to hug Draco back. She was still reeling from what happened with the Death Eaters, but this warmth and support from a person was relief. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tightly. She looked back at what she did and even surprised herself. If someone had asked her if she would ever protect Draco with her own life, she would have laughed and sent the person to St. Mungos. She didn't even know what came over her. She saw him on the ground and she knew he was going to be killed and her heart dropped. She knew she needed to rescue him or else he'd be gone forever.

He let go of her and bowed his head down to her forehead. She had never been so close to a boy before, and even under the circumstances of what happened and their relationship, it still made her nervous and her heart beat faster.

"Thank you", he breathed out. She peered up at him and he looked down at her.

"Your welcome."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I feel some Dramione love happening soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the Author: Hey! I'm using the app and they added this thing where you can write chapters on your phone! So hopefully I can start writing more! Side note: there is no tab button on cellphones so obviously this isn't properly formatted.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 ****

Hermione sat in her office looking out of her window seat. Tonks had asked her multiple times if she was okay, but all she could do was just nod. She knew what was going to happen. They were going to have to move to someplace else and fast. Sirius and  
Remus had strengthened the wards around their safe house but she knew it was only a matter of time before they were found again. She didn't even know how they were found in the first place. They had been there for how many months, almost a year, without  
incident and now this. Part of her wanted to think that maybe Draco was behind it but the look on his face when Rodolphus threatened to take him told her otherwise.  
Speaking of Draco... That look he gave her. Their hug, they way he looked down at her, the way his words caressed her face. _Thank you._ She was as astounded as anyone, probably even more so. And she hated what it did to her. She  
could feel her heart beating faster just thinking about it. He had completely let go of all prejudices against her when he hugged her, she was sure of it. But in all honesty, she didn't even know where that left them. They had always hated each other  
and now that they don't... This was entirely new territory, a territory that made her heart beat fast and almost anxious to see him. _This can't be good._

* * *

Draco stood against the wall of the kitchen listening to everyone trying to speak above the other with excitement and energy.  
"And did you see Hermione?! She just-"  
"Oh I know man! Just completely-"  
"I can't believe this is happening here. What's going to-"  
"She saved Draco. Did you see-"  
"That's enough everyone!" Tonks yelled to quiet the voices," I know it's an eventful day but please stop the yelling."  
"What's going to happen now?" Astoria asked anxiously.  
"We have to move", Tonks answered," Its too dangerous to stay here now."  
"Where will we go?" Blaise inquired.  
"To my mother's summer home. It's been long forgotten", Tonks informed them. People nodded with approval but Draco spoke up.  
"Won't that be more on the radar since my mother and Bellatrix have been there?"  
Everyone looked worried at Tonks.  
"It was purchased after the family fallout. They don't know about it at all", she reassured him. He nodded, pleased with this answer.  
"Man..." Blaise leaned back and sighed," Hermione is just something else."  
Draco felt a small knot in his stomach that he wasn't quite sure what it was.  
"Brightest witch in the world I reckon", Sirius spoke up, walking into the kitchen with Remus.  
"She didn't even pause", Astoria recalled," I wish I had courage like that. I'm honestly envious of the Gryfifndors in that way."  
People nodded in agreement before Remus spoke up.  
"Not even all Gryffindors can do what she did. She is definitely a sight to be ahold. I truly don't think there is any witch in the wizarding world that would ever be able to hold a candle to her."  
"The way she saved Draco..." Blaise began," We could be gone right now, experiencing Merlin knows what if she didn't run out there."  
" She was very concerned about you both and didn't want you to be taken", Tonks told him. But she didn't nessacarily mean that. She didn't yell out for Blaise. It was when Draco was being taken did she speak up and run out. She made a mental note to ask  
Hermione about that later. She looked up to see what Draco's reaction to all of this was but he had disappeared from his spot against the wall.

* * *

Hermione heard a light knock on her office door and waved it open with her wand.  
" I'm not really in the mood to talk right now Tonks", she muttered, looking out her window.  
" Well it's a good thing I'm not Tonks then", she heard Draco say. She turned her head around, and he shut the door behind him.  
" Hi Draco" she sighed quietly and looked out her window again. She heard him walk towards her and then sat on her window seat across from her.  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders, not quite sure if she liked how casual and almost initiate this was.  
" I don't like change", she met his eyes," We are going to have to move..."  
" We're going to Tonks' mother's summer home", he informed her. She nodded and continued to stare out the window.  
" Are you upset that you had to fight?" Draco pushed more.  
She shook her head no," No. I'm used to that by now. To be honest, I don't really know what's wrong or if there is anything wrong. I think I'm just trying to figure out what's going on now. Ya know?"  
Hermione was hoping he would pick up that she was implying their circumstance and was satisfied when he soil his head yes.  
" Yes, I know exactly what you mean."  
Hermione stood up from the window seat and began pacing around," Waking up this morning and running to yours and Blaise's rooms was hell. And then running downstairs and seeing Luna upset, running outside and seeing you battered on the ground and then  
threatening to take you away... You would have died."  
Draco listened to her go on.  
" You would have died and I don't know... I just can't even bear the thought", she stood still and crossed her arms.  
He stood up and walked towards her. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her again and just hugged her tightly. She gladly accepted the hug and returned it.  
"I meant it when I said thank you", he rested his chin on top of her head," I truly have never been so grateful to have you in my life than today."  
"I thought you hated me", she looked up at him.  
He looked down and met her gaze," I don't know how I feel anymore. But it isn't hatred."  
"Me either", she shook her head.  
She thought she could see his head moving down and slowly started to stand on her toes. This was it. This would complicate things and make everything a mess but she didn't care. She almost lost him today and that changes everything. She could feel his  
breath on her face and could just about feel their lips touching when...  
 _  
_

 _Knock knock knock_

* * *

 **Well there we go! Are you proud of me? Already knocked out another page! I know it's moving a lot faster but hell, it's my story and I want some dramione love! Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from the Author:** Hello! Me again. So since the last time I uploaded, I have moved states! So I've been busy getting used to my new home and finding jobs, but dammit, I have loyal readers I need to please! So here you all are! Enjoy and review please!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Draco looked at Hermione and snapped back to his senses. He let go of her and took a few steps back. He didn't even know what came over him. He just saw how sad she was and how scared she seemed when he was being taken away and he just couldn't help himself. It had been months, maybe even over a year, sine his last intimate human interaction and he was craving anything. And looking at her now, her wild hair and flushed cheeks weren't helping.

He watched as she straightened her hair a little and cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes?" she called out weakly.

"Hermione?" Tonks replied back and for a moment, Draco hated his cousin even more," Is Draco in there with you?"

"Yes..." Hermione looked at Draco nervously. Draco knew Hermione was panicking and gestured to her to calm down and breathe," Yes, he is. Why?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, of course", Hermione went and sat at her desk quickly. Tonks came in and looked between the two.

"We were all just wondering where you two were because we have things to discuss", Tonks explained and sat down in a chair across from Hermione.

Hermione nodded with understanding," Of course, sorry. We just, ya know, busy morning. We were just reflecting together."

Tonks smiled sympathetically," I know... I don't blame you guys. I imagine he told you we're moving?"

Hermione nodded and glanced at Draco, who was still looking intensely at her. He didn't feel right being there while Tonks was talking business. He just wanted to be alone with Hermione and that seemed impossible at the moment.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to see Blaise", Draco made for the door before waiting for a reply. He had no intention of finding Blaise but he needed to get out of there. Not only was he still dangerously close to actually kissing Hermione, he didn't even know if he should. It goes against everything he and his family stand for, but reflecting back on it now, he wasn't even sure that made a difference anymore. Rodolphus would go back and alert everyone that was alive and somewhat well and also how a Mudblood girl saved his life; and he didn't really care. He didn't know what to care about anymore, but he was beginning to think caring about Hermione wouldn't be a waste of his time.

* * *

"So when are we leaving?" Hermione inquired.

"By midnight tonight", Tonks told her," It's not safe to stay here another night."

Hermione leaned her head into her hands," I don't even know how they could have found us..."

"You don't think Blaise or Draco would have told them do you...?" Tonks wondered aloud.

Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at Tonks," You can't possibly be serious?"  
"Well... I just don't know what else could have happened. I mean, they are the new additions and we've never had this problem before", she went on.

Hermione stood up and started pacing her office," I just- I just can't even believe you'd ever even think that. They came here beaten and shattered. The terror and fear in their eyes while that asshole was threatening to take them away... That wasn't acting. That wasn't fake."

Tonks nodded," I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just upset right now. If you don't think there is any possibly chance they are responsible for this, I believe you. I trust you."

"There is _no_ chance it had anything to do with them", Hermione planted her hands on her desk and looked sternly at Tonks," If you'll excuse me, I have to pack."

Hermione walked quickly out of her office and towards her room. She didn't know what was happening to her life anymore. First their home being attacked after being her so long, how those Death Eaters even found them, and then this whole business with Tonks thinking it'd have anything to do with Blaise and Draco. _Draco_... She couldn't even comprehend what was happening there. She almost kissed Blaise, and now Draco? What was happening to her?

She walked into her room, glancing at _his_ room, but his door was shut. She shut hers behind her, the blonde still on her mind. Almost kissing Draco was different than Blaise. It was like something she hadn't experienced before. Just thinking about him made her heart skip. The way he holds her, the way he makes her feel... But she's supposed to hate him. She's supposed to not stand even the sight of him. Supposed to, but that isn't how she feels. She actually is craving his presence right now.

She looked around her room and sighed. She didn't have time to think about him right now. She had to pack up her life again and move. Again.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione standing near the front of the group. She had her backpack on and a sullen look on her face. Tonks had given them all enchanted bags to fit all their belongings even though he hardly had anything. She glanced at him and he risked giving her a small smirk before she quickly looked away. He was torn. He was craving her touch again, but he shouldn't. It wasn't right. He was a pureblood and she wasn't. After the war, he would have to explain it to his parents and risk his life. _If_ his parents were even alive after all this... And what if Voldemort won? She'd be hunted down and killed. It would be absolutely forbidden for them to even touch.

He knew she believed the light side will still win, but he wasn't sure. He was just surviving all of this. That's all he cared about. Just making to the next day. But how wonderful would those days be if she was in them. His family doesn't _have_ to know what happened will he was being kept safe... The world doesn't have to know what they're doing in the privacy of their rooms... People have needs. And it has been a long time since his were met and he's assuming hers as well. No one has to know except them.

He smiled to himself pleased with his decision. This was going to make things interesting.

"Alright people!" Tonks came towards them smiling," No sullen faces now. This is a new adventure!"

"I liked this house..." Astoria looked at the house tearfully.

"I did too, but it'll be okay. As long as we all have each other, everything will be okay, right?" Tonks asked them.

"Yes", they all answered and Draco met Hermione's eyes briefly.

"We're going to go in groups", Tonks told them," Astoria and Daphne, you're going with Remus and I. Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent, you're going with Sirius. Luna and Hermione, you have Blaise and Draco. Everyone have their portkey?"

"Yes", they all answered.

"Everyone get with your group", Tonks yelled.

Draco watched Hermione as he walked over beside her. He could feel the tension between them and he hoped she felt it too. He assumed she could because he could hear her breathing quicken.

"Just breathe", he leaned and whispered to her. He smirked triumphantly when her cheeks turned pink.

"I know you're nervous Hermione, but it'll be okay", Luna came up to her and held her hand.

"Y- yeah", Hermioned stuttered," I'm just nervous."

"When I say three, everyone grab their portkey!" Tonks yelled out.

Draco and Hermione had their hand hovered over it, looking at each other.

"One!"

He smiled at her.

"Two!"

She gave a small smile back.

"Three!"

"Three", Draco said.

And they disappeared.

* * *

 **So there it was! Please review and send me the love! I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon :) Much love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from the Author:** Hello! Sorry about the wait. Got two jobs now so that takes up a lot of my time. But anyways, here you go! Enjoy and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Blaise's feet hit the ground with a thud as darkness surrounded their group. His hand was over Luna's and he noted how warm and soft her hand felt. He let go and looked at the large house that loomed in the distant. He heard the familiar pops of the two other groups arriving. Several wows were heard from others as he took in his new surroundings.

From what he could tell it was a very large victorian style home with several towers and from he could see, several floors. It was nestled in between a mountain range and nothing else could be seen as far as the eye could see.

"What country are we in?" he asked.

"France", Tonks replied.

"France! Why in Merlin blazes are we in France?" Draco asked.

"Because I can't move houses Draco", Tonks snickered," What's wrong with France?"

"I think France is romantic", Hermione noted as she walked towards the house. Blaise watched Draco with curiosity as he saw Draco eye Hermione as she walked away from them. He was curious because Draco wasn't watching her with anger or malice. It was more, dare he say, lust. But that was ridiculous... Draco couldn't possibly like her. He wondered if she looked at Drcao the same way but it was too dark to tell. He shook the idea out of his head and walked towards the house with everyone else.

They walked into the house and Blaise noted how charming it was. It felt like a home, and not just a refuge for the wizarding world rejects.

"Tonks, I'm tired", Daphne whined.

"Me too", Goyle added.

"Where is everyone's rooms?" Luna asked.

Remus looked at Luna and Hermione," Everything is almost the same room wise. Let's all find our places."

It turned out when he said almost the same he meant it. The difference being everyone had wings to their rooms. Blaise, Draco, Hermione, and Luna shared one wing, and the other students were in another wing. Blaise saw how Hermione and Draco glanced at each other when they heard their rooms were across from each other, and how they looked away quickly. He made a mental note to bring the supject up with Draco and to watch his friend's reaction.

Tonks and Remus left the young group to go to their own room and it remained silent between them all.

Hermione turned to them all," Well, it's been a uh- long day. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Blaise grabbed her arm lightly to stop her and she turned to look at him," Wait, Hermione... I haven't gotten a chance to tell you, thank you. For saving my life. Our lives."

He watched Draco but his gaze was zeroed on Blaise's hand on Hermione. He smirked to himself.

"Oh uh- you're welcome..." she looked at him, after she quickly glanced at Draco," I would never want to lose either of you. Anyways, goodnight guys."

She quickly went into her room and shut the door.

"I'm going to go to bed too. The wrackspurts are making my brain fuzzy", she said dreamily.

"The what?" Blaise snickered.

"Wrackspurts- they float into your ears and make your brain fuzzy", she informed him," Goodnight gentlemen."

She smiled and went into her room, next to Hermione's.

"Careful of the wrackspurts mate", Blaise laughed to Draco, who didn't see humor at all.

"Goodnight", he walked into his room and slammed the door shut, causing Blaise to jump. He sighed and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione squinted as the sun bathed her room in sunlight. Her room had a slight purple glow to it due to the sheer violet curtains hanging over her windows. She sat up and sighed as she stretched. Her thoughts drifted to the one boy she hasn't stopped thinking about. He was even in her dreams... She dreamed of white silver hair, dark grey eyes, and strong arms that wrapped around her. Recalling her dream made her heart beat faster as she got a knot in her stomach.

She fell back onto her bed and put her hands over her eyes. She had to admit it to herself... She was undeniably attracted to Draco. Her sworn mortal enemy, the boy who made her school life a living hell, she was attracted to. Not just attracted to. She wanted to wrap herself around him and not let go. But this was ridiculous. They hated each other up until just yesterday. Well, at least he hated her.

If she had to look further back into her past, she had a crush on the silver haired boy long before now. When she first saw him, she couldn't believe people could be that flawless. Every feature of him then and now, is perfectly chiseled and without flaw. The only thing that ruined it all was his only ugly quality, his personality. She never knew what she did to deserve his hatred at such a young age, but she knew after time, it was because he was considered too good for her in the wizarding world. It didn't seem fair.

But the wizarding world eyes couldn't reach them here. They were without contact from the rest of the world. So who's to say who's better than who... No one will see them. No one will see what they do. Her thoughts drifted to what Harry and Ron would do if they knew what she was considering, but they weren't here. She knew Ron had a sweet spot for her, but she just didn't look at him the same way. Draco on the other hand... She sighed at sat back up. She couldn't take it her inner dilemma anymore. She knew what she wanted to do.

* * *

Draco knocked on Hermione's new office door and he heard her mutter come in. He walked in and quickly shut the door. Her back was to him and he could tell she was pleased that she finished setting her office up.

"You added more colors", he said and she turned around, wide eyed,"Were you not expecting me?"

"No", she answered honestly," And thank you. I'm trying something new."

"You're trying new things?" he snickered," That isn't like you."

"Well... I've decided trying new things might be interesting", she looked away and blushed slightly. He could hear her breathing faster as he walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

She looked up at him and told him quietly," I had a dream about you last night."

"Me too", he told her and her cheeks redened.

"What's going on with you and Blaise?" he asked her sternly.

She shook her head a little and knit her eyebrows," Wait, what?"

"Blaise... Last night, you two", he reminded her.

"Did something happen that I missed?" she asked with confusion.

"You told him you'd never want to lose him", he frowned.

"Draco..." she walked away and ran her hand through her hair," What are you talking about? What was I supposed to say? I didn't care to save you? Only Draco?"

"I'm just warning you, I get jealous..." Draco informed her.

"What is there to be jealous about?" Hermione laughed sarcastically," All I did was say you're welcome! There is literally nothing to be jealous about Draco! We are not even a thing. We don't even know what _this-"_ she gestured between them," is!"

"Don't we?" he walked the three steps to reach her.

"No", she informed him," Because, I don't know... Isn't this crazy? It's been two days."

"So what?" Draco smirked at her," Here time stands still."

"I just- Draco, what is this even?" Hermione asked him desperately.

"I like you Granger", he told her confidently, staring into her eyes," I don't know why, but I do. And I don't know if it's right and I don't have all of the answers you need, but I don't need any. Because I know you like me. Right?"

"Yes", she hesitated," I like you. I don't know why either... And it feels wrong, but I do."

He smirked and walked her backwards so she was against her desk.

"This _is_ pretty risky, you know", he leaned down to her.

"I know", she choked out. Him being this close was making her heart pound and her knees weak.

"Do I make you nervous?" he smiled at her.

"Yes", she answered honestly, shifting from one foot to another.

"What happens if I do this?" he leaned down and kissed the side of her desk. He heard her gasp and he nipped her neck. He felt her arms snake around his neck and he lifted her up by the back of thighs so she sat on her desk. He pulled her towards him and kept his hands on the back of her thighs.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked huskly.

"Yes", she breathed," Yes, please."

His lips crashed into hers and she whimpered. She tasted like sugar and he knew kissing her was his new addiction. He deepened the kiss as she drove her hands into his hair. He growled in the back of his throat. He felt her nails begin to dig and he decided to risk something. He brought his hands up and started to quickly unbutton her blouse before she changed her mind. He was relieved when she started to moan instead of stop him. He looked down at her and took the moment to appreciate how flawless she was. He didn't know how he never noticed how much she has matured since their childhood because there was no mistaking that she had the most beautiful body. Her bra was white lace and went with her smooth skin beautifully.

"I just want to ravish you forever", he growled into her mouth. He felt her smile against his kiss as she attached herself to him. He couldn't help his hands reaching down towards her pants button, but felt her hands cover his.

"Draco..." she moaned," Not right now."

"I want you", he moaned," All of you."

She leaned back and looked at her. Her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen," It's too fast. We just kissed for the first time."

"Have you ever-?" he inquired.

"No...", she awkwardly looked away and then back at him," Is that okay?"

"That's perfect", he smiled and kissed her again, taking her breath away," All it means is you'll only be mine in every way."

She swooned at his words and her eyes got misty," We should really go down and see the others."

"What for? I can't kiss you down there", he smiled.

She smiled and gently pushed him away, smiling to herself," Exactly."

She was buttoning up her shirt when she looked at him," Draco, what are we?"

He was fixing his hair and his composure," What do you mean?"

"Well... We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not exactly friends..." she went on.

He thought over what she asked and knew she was the kind of girl who needed an answer.

"We're lovers", he smirked at her and she smiled back at him," We are in France after all. Didn't you say it was romantic?"

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from the Author:** Hello Dramione fans! I hope all is well. If any of my readers were in the path of Hurricane Irma, I hope all your family, friends, and you are well. I myself vacated to TN to get away from it, and I'm leaving tomorrow. I actually started this chapter before I left but stopped because I just wasn't feeling the flow of my writing and I felt like I was half assing it. I don't ever want to publish shit chapters. I'd rather wait until I feel like I can publish I good one for you guys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. Much love!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these beautiful characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"You have something on your mind."

Blaise looked at Luna sitting on top of her desk, staring at him blankly.

"Everyone has something on their mind", he said sarcastically," It's called thinking."

"You have something specific you keep thinking about over and over", she specified.

"So what if I do?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna tried.

"Not really", he shook his head and looked out the window. There was no way he could ever bring up his theory about Hermione and Draco. Everyone would either think he was insane. And even if they _did_ believe him, they would most likely get into trouble. Tonks might even seperate them, and if they were together... That means Draco is finally thawing is frozen heart and demeanor and finally letting someone get close to him. Which is good for everyone.

"Okay", she hopped off her desk and got her jacket.

"What that's it? Where are you going?" Blaise watched her.

She turned to him and buttoned her jacket," I would like to go outside. Would you like to come with me?"

He looked outside and shrugged," Sure... I don't have anything else to do."

He walked beside Luna and admired their new surroundings. The mountains were gorgeous with snowy caps on them. In the distance there was a small lake that he didn't notice the night before.

"This place is quite enchanting isn't it?" Luna pondered.

"It is." Blaise answered with is hands in his pockets. There was a slight brisk in the air that required him to wear his hat and gloves.

"You're not cold?" he asked her.

"A little", she answered," But it's kind of nice. It feels refreshing."

Blaise watched Luna admire the lake and noted that he never noticed how charming she actually looked. Her nose was slightly sloped and her eyes wide, making her look vulnerable and almost surprised. Her hair was very light blonde, not as silver as Draco's, but nevertheless fair. In contrast to her pale skin, it should have made her washed out, but it actually made her look quite striking. He knew although she was tiny, she could hold her own.

"Is there something on me?" she broke his train of thought.

"Was I?" he deflected her question.

"Yes. Did somebody put something on my again?" she looked around herself.

"No", Blaise chuckled," There isn't anything on you. Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes", she thought," Not as much as it did in school, but it still happens. Slytherins have a hard time breaking old habits."

"I daresay Luna, are you implying something?" Blaise teased. Was he flirting?

Luna chuckled and it sounded like tiny birds chirping to Blaise. It was pleasant sounding.

"Would you like to help me find lavender flowers?" Luna inquired, looking at Blaise hopefully.

"I would love to."

* * *

Draco couldn't stop smiling. Or smirking that is. He couldn't believe Granger was actually his. That he actually was able to take of her shirt and kiss her. If his school self could see what he was doing now, he would have decked him. He couldn't get enough of her though. All he craved was kissing her and pulling her body into his. He walked into the living room and saw Blaise and Luna sitting at the coffee table pulling lavender flowers off branches.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Draco looked puzzled.

"We collected lavender for essential oils", Luna informed him and smiled.

"Aw Blaise! You went and picked flowers?" Draco mocked him and sat down on the floor across from them.

"There is nothing wrong with picking flowers", Luna defended Blaise.

"Yeah, Draco", Blaise scolded him," There is nothing wrong with picking flowers."

"Yeah, Draco", Hermione walked in and they all looked at her," Are you that insecure about your mascunlinaty that you can't pick flowers?"

"I think we all know I am not insecure about my masculinity", he smirked at her. She slightly blushed and sat down next to him on the ground.

"What are you doing Luna?" Hermione smiled.

"Blaise and her picked lavender for essential oils", Draco mocked.

"Well that's a good way to spend the day", Hermione grabbed a branch and started to pick the flowers," Care to help Draco?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. She was staring at him and he knew she was waiting for him to agree and do it. If this is what gets him laid by her... Then he'll pick a whole field of flowers.

He grabbed a branched dusgruntled and started to pick off the flowers roughly.

"Be gentle", Luna scolded him and Blaise laughed at Draco's irritated face.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked to her room. Her afternoon was spent laughing with Blaise, Luna, and Draco. It was almost like they were just all normal kids hanging out and having fun. Everything just flowed so smoothly. She reached her door and was about to open it when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards, a door shutting in front of her face.

She was spun around and felt lips crashing against hers. She pushed against Draco gently and looked around his dark room and then back into his gray eyes.

"God, I've thought about this all day", Draco growled and kissed her again, holding her face against his. Hermione giggled against his lips and he pulled away.

"Granger... I'm trying to set the mood here", he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she blushed," I'm still just getting used to this."

"Well get used to it while I'm kissing you", Draco kissed her again. This time Hermione accepted with ease and moaned against his lips. He groaned and picked her up by the back of her thighs, pressing her against the wall behind them.

"Want me to stop?" he smirked.

She quickly shook her head and kissed him again.

 _Knock knock_

"Why the _fuck_ does everyone knock right when we're getting into the good part?" he sneered.

"No one can know I'm in here", Hermione hissed and squirmed out of his arms.

"Drake?" they heard Blaise call out.

Draco cleared his throat," Just a sec!"

"Get in my closet", he hissed at Hermione. She quickly ran in and hid behind his handing clothes. He shut the door swiftly and ran to open his bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?" Blaise looked Draco up and down.

"What do you mean?" Draco casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Your hair is messed up and your cheeks are red", Blaise pointed out," Ew, you weren't doing what I think you were doing were you?"

"Merlins Blaise, no!" Draco protested in disgust," I just woke up."

"Well... Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something?" Blaise asked.

"Uh- yeah", Draco backed into his room and shot a nervous look at his closet that Blaise missed.

"Why's your bed made?"

"What?"

Blaise pointed to Draco's bed," Your bed is made? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was", Draco tried to cover his tracks," I said just a second. I don't want people to see a messy room."

"... Okay?" Blaise looked at him with suspicion. Draco knew Blaise was trying to make sense of what was happening. He knew Blaise wasn't this naive, but he needed him to be figuring stuff out so he could have time to find reasons for things. They weren't sorted into the cunning house for no reason.

"You needed to talk to me about something?" Draco distracted Blaise's attention.

"Look mate, there is no easy way to get around this, and I want the truth", Blaise began.

"Just spit it out", Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you and Granger involved?" Blaise spat out.

"Well yeah", Draco nodded," We have therapy sessions?"

"No", Blaise shook his head and walked towards him," _Involved._ Hooking up, together, friends with benefits, whatever. Are you and her screwing around?"

Draco laughed," This place has gone to your head mate."

"Don't make it out like I'm crazy Draco... I've seen how you two are around each other. Like today, when have you two ever just sat next to each other, teasing and flirting?" Blaise listed.

"I _have_ to act friendly to her Blaise... If I didn't they would kick me out", he reasoned.

"You can't fool me. I know what I've seen", Blaise informed Draco.

"Blaise... I'm going to say this _very_ carefully. There is no way I'd _ever_ touch Granger. As a friend or as anything remotely close to a lover. This is me we are talking about. I'm a pureblood. Why would I ever degrade myself to that level just to get a quick fuck?" Draco insisted.

Blaise sighed and put his hands on his hips," Alright man, I'm sorry. I guess I just thought I saw something that wasn't there."

"Don't worry about it", Draco shrugged," I'm gonna shower before dinner. Unless you wanna join me?"

"No thanks mate", Blaise laughed," I'll see you later."

Draco watched as Blaise shut the door behind him. He smiled triumphantly and ran to open the closet doors.

"You were amazing", he opened the door," He didn't even know you were here!"

He opened them and looked down at Hermione, crying.

"What's wrong?" he frowned at her.

"You disgust me!" she yelled at stormed past him.

"Granger, wait!" he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him resulting in a slap across the face," What the hell!"

"Why would you degrade yourself to touch me?" she threw back at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed," Granger, I was just trying to get him off our trail."

"I don't wanna hear it Malfoy", she cried more,"Whatever this was, is gone. I could never involve myself with someone who views himself higher than myself."

"Granger, I don't think that!" Draco cried out. But it was too late. She already ran from his room and into hers.

" _Fuck!_ " he yelled and punched the wall. He pulled back his bloody knuckles and looked at the hole he left in the wall. The one thing that made him happy since he doesn't remember when, ends as soon as it begins.

Down the hall Blaise watched from around the corner as a hysterical Hermione ran from Draco's room and into her own, slamming the door behind her. He knew why too. He knew she was hiding somewhere in the room, listening to them. He didn't blame her either. Maybe he could help her feel better...

* * *

 **So there it is. I hope you all enjoyed. We'll see where this is going "muahahaha". Please let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note from the Author:** Yes, I am _actually_ uploading another chapter somewhat fast. Granted, it's a little short, but it's here! I hope you liked the last one and just know I have a few things up my sleeve for what's to come. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! I have tons of readers but never any reviews lol. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"May I join you?"

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of the lake, frowing at Blaise.

"Don't seem to thrilled", Blaise sarcasticlly said as he sat down.

"My mood has nothing to do with you", Hermione turned her frown towards the lake," I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Blaise tried.

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Okay..." Blaise nodded his head," Well how have you been?"

"Fine."

Blaise sighed with defeat. This wasn't working like he wanted planned.

"Would you like me to leave you alone then?" he asked, about to get up.

Hermione was quiet in her response for a minute before replying," No. You can stay."

He sat with content that at least she wanted his company and remained to sit next to her.

"You and Luna looked like you were having fun yesterday", Hermione brought up.

Blaise smiled recalling his day and smiled," Yeah, we did have a good day."

"She's very charming to be around", Hermione smiled at him," I didn't know you two were getting close."

"We're just friends!" Blaise told her defensively.

"I didn't imply that you weren't anything other than that", Hermione told him with a confused look.

"Besides, she's my therapist", he reminded her," Anything other than friends is innapropriate."

He watched her face pale as she frowned again, looking out to the lake.

"It _would_ be innapropriate wouldn't it?" she muttered to herself," I'm going to go for a walk. Care to join me?"

"Sure", he smiled at her.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione and Blaise walking around the grounds from the kitchen, anger pouring out of him. So she couldn't spend her time with him, but Blaise was okay? She was already moving onto someone else this quickly? They had just started their "relationship" two days ago and she was already done with him? He walked away frustrated and turned around to see Tonks sitting at the table.

"Something wrong?" Tonks inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I fucking hate it here", he reminded her. He made to leave the kitchen but she stopped him.

"Why don't you like Hermione and Blaise walking together?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's been going on Draco?" Tonks asked quietly.

"I don't like him spending time with a mudblood", Draco sneered at her and Tonks cringed at the word.

"We don't say that word here Draco", she scolded him," That's your final warning."

He scoffed," What are you going to do to me? Kick me out?"

"Don't say that word again and we won't have to find out", she said warned.

"Whatever", he walked out of the kitchen.

He walked upstairs to him, hurting. He hated saying that word. He pained him to even think about using it, but he had to make sure no one knew what was going on between Granger and him. Didn't she understand that? She should know he would never be the man that hooked up with someone while still believing such horrific things about said person. But she thought the worst of him. That much was obvious.

He walked into his room and laid down, sighing. He didn't know how to get into her good graces again. He didn't know her well enough to know what she likes or what makes her happy when she's sad. But girls universally like things the same. He knows he had to make an effort so she knows he was sorry. He got up and left his room set on his plan.

* * *

Hermione walked into her office, feeling defeated. She looked up at her desk and saw a huge bouquet of wild flowers. She smiled at them and walked up to them, carefully touching the flowers.

"I'm sorry", she heard and turned around. Draco stopped in front of her," I'm sorry Hermione. Please, _please_ know I didn't mean any of those things I said. I truly was just trying to get Blaise off our trail. There is nothing in this world that would make me say such awful things towards you without a purpose behind them to protect you. That's what I was doing. Protecting you, _us_. I'm not ready to lose you yet and him finding out makes the risk of losing you that much greater. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She stood there and listened to all he said and felt her heart warming. No one had declared their feelings so openly and clear as he was doing. And it was for her. Deep down she knew it was to get Blaise off their trail, but it scared her. She knew she was falling for him and she didn't want to. She knew their history. The teasing, the torture, the mean comments always thrown at her. And even though they were romantically involved now, she didn't want her heart broken. She briefly saw that old Draco come through and it brought all of her fears to the surface.

"Tell me what you're thinking", he grabbed her hands.

"I'm scared", she quietly said.

"Of what?"

"You. Us."

"Why?"

She inhaled deeply and wanted to say her thoughts, but she didn't know if she could.

"I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to brave", he quirked an eyebrow.

She glared at him and his smirk," I'm scared you're going to be an arse after you're done with me. That I'm gong to fall for you and you're going to be done with me, and I won't be able to get back up. I don't want us going back to our old school selves after everything is said and done because I won't be able to bear it. I'd have to leave."

She could feel tears brimming her eyes, but willed herseld not to cry. He didn't say anything back. Just stared into her eyes, her sadness reflected in his own.

"That will _never_ happen", he assured her and kissed her deeply. She let him, letting her tears run freely down her cheeks. He leaned back and wiped them away with him thumb.

"I don't want you running from me", he told her, his forehead resting against hers," If you feel this way, tell me. I don't want to lose you because you're upset with me. I won't be perfect. I may something that hurts you, but I promise it'll never be with malicious intent. I'm learning just like you are."

She nodded," I won't. I promise."

* * *

Blaise looked at his best friend from a distant corner, and noted the pleasant smile on Draco's face as he left Hermione's office. He frowned to himself and leaned against the wall. _Well that didn't last long_ he thought to himself. He didn't know why he wasn't more happy for them. Draco was his best friend, his brother. And he finally found someone that seems that could really help how broken his friend had become, but he was jealous of it. He didn't know if he was jealous that it was Hermione, or if he was just jealous that he didn't have a person like that in his life.

He was starting to think it was the latter of the two because if it was Hermione, he wouldn't be thinking of another reason. What an odd mix they were. The two most unlikely people finding comfort and love between them. There was a fine line between love and hate. He didn't know where that left him though. He knew Draco was going to spend every free minute chasing after Hermione, and he didn't know what he was going to do with himself. Maybe he'd go find Luna.

* * *

 **So there it is. Please let me know what you thought. I'd like to hear some ideas and some guesses you guys have. Who knows, if I like an idea or something I might use it, and obviously would give said person credit. I like talking to my loyal readers. Much love! Btw, I'm _obsessed_ with this song 'Hoodie' by Hey Violet. I'm literally listening to it every waking second. I need help.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from the Author:** Hello people! I hope you all are doing well. I'm uploading this before a 12 hour shift which I am NOT looking forward to but hopefully I'll have some love from my readers to come home to. Enjoy peeps!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Hermione sighed deeply while tapping her pen rapidly against her desk. She smiled to herself reflecting on her night wrapped into muscular pale arms that left her feeling wanting more than just hugs. There was still that annoying voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her how this wasn't a good idea, but she had gotten great at ignoring it. She almost felt like this was helping him more than just therapy. Just talking and writing about how you feel just doesn't do it for Draco. And she felt like she needed this just as much as he did. It had been too long since she actually felt the tough of another person and just having someone as a confidante. She had Luna her, but she didn't consider them as best friends that confide their deepest thoughts and feelings to each other. Not that she is ready to dive into her most vulnerable feelings and thoughts to Draco, but the future can hold anything.

Her thoughts shifted towards their future... What a future they would have. She believes Harry will win, there isn't any doubt that the light side wouldn't win, and when they do win, what would happen to Draco and her? Is this just a temporary thing? Is it just because of their weird circumstances? This obviously wouldn't happen in school. Not in all of eternity would they have ever gotten together if they were still in school. She would have to ask him for his opinion about all of this. She knows he just probably considers all of this casual, but what about the long run? What if there is that small 0.001% chance that the dark side actually wins, what then? She would surely be hunted to be killed. It would be hard enough to come out with their relationship when Harry won, but if He Who Shall Not Be Named won, there would surely be no survival at all. She would be killed, and he would most likely be killed for being with her. He would already be considered a blood traitor as it is right now, with or without an actual relationship title.

She shouldn't even be worrying about this right now. Why not just enjoy this for what it is and enjoy the ride?

"Hermione?" she looked and saw Luna poking her head into her office.

"Hey, Luna", Hermione smiled," What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something" Luna came in and sat down in front of her desk.

"Something wrong?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't think so?" Luna's answer sounding more like a question," Do you think Blaise and Draco are more different than our other housemates?"

"I don't understand the question, I'm sorry", Hermione knit her eyebrows together.

"Well... I just noticed earlier today that we spend a lot more time with them, and not just in our sessions. We hangout with them a lot more just casually than we do with anyone else..." Luna explained.

Hermione thought it over. She most certainly spent more time with Draco, but Luna didn't need to know that, however, she knew what she meant. They did spend a lot more time with the two boys than any other person living here.

"I suppose we do... But is that a bad thing?" Hermione pondered.

"I don't think so, but it might not be very fair to others."

"I see your point", Hermione agreed.

"It's kind of nice though... It almost feels like we're just in school again", Luna told her," That we're all just students hanging out everyday without doom in the distance."

"It is nice", Hermione nodded.

"I think we should do something with everyone", Luna excitedly said," Like an activity to join everyone with unity."

"That sounds like a great idea", Hermione told her, knowing full well that Draco will want zero participation with this. Too bad for him.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet", Luna shrugged," I'm sure Tonks will come up with some good ideas. I'm excited for it."

And with that she left Hermione's presence. Hermione actually felt kind of excited for what everyone will be doing. It actually was nice looking forward to something to do with everyone. She felt a pang of guilt thinking that she hasn't helping around as much as she should be. Draco has been consuming all of her time and thoughts, and she might have put everything else on the back burner. She made a sure she would be making more of an effort like Luna.

* * *

Draco took a little bit more pride in his appearance than he had lately. It felt nice to actually have someone to look nice for. He felt himself searching for her company anytime he can. And that is what he was doing now. Walking around the house grounds trying to see if she was outside because he couldn't seem to find her inside.

"Looking around for someone?" he heard from behind him and turned.

"Oh hey Astoria", he casually waved," What's going on?"

"I felt like coming out for a walk to. I saw you and realized we haven't really spoken in... Forever?" she smilied and lightly laughed.

Draco nodded and offered a small smile in return," I haven't really spoken to anyone here."

"You should hangout with us more", Astoria offered," We don't bite."

"I'm aware", Draco answered sarcastically," I just, I don't know, getting used to everything. It's different here."

"Yeah, it took awhile for Daphne and I to get used to it too. But we love it here."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Astoria looked with confusion," This is infinitely better than working for Him... I could be here still acting like someone my age or being forced to murder those who don't deserve dying."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too", he admitted," I don't know what's right anymore."

"If you have to debate which side is right or wrong, then that probably means you already know what's wrong", she told him, not looking into his eyes.

"You're probably right", he agreed," But it's more complicated than that."

"Only if you make it", she shrugged.

He could feel his patience starting to be tested and it was aggravating him," I already have therapy sessions with Granger. I don't need them from you..."

She seemed a little taken aback and he knew his tone was harsher than he meant.

"I didn't mean anything by it Draco", she defended herself," I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help", he narrowed his eyes.

"You're only hurting yourself", she snapped back and walked away.

He frowned watching Astoria walk away. He needed to find Granger.

* * *

 **A short chapter but I hope you enjoyed and leave me some love! I have a view conflict things that'll be happening soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from the Author:** Hello my little Dramiones! How are we all? A long time since an update, but here we are! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Blaise just sat at the table looking at his dinner with disinterest. Across from him Draco was eating silently. Hermione sat away from them, but he noticed how often she glanced up at Draco, however, he did not return the glances. He didn't know how long she expected to get away with whatever they were doing if she was going to be this obvious about it. He felt like his friend's and Hermione's relationship was all on his mind lately and that probably wasn't good for him. He needed something to occupy his days since two of his three friends here are doing something that only requires the two of them. Maybe he needed to start becoming friends with the actual people here again. He never talked to them, he never even sees them around really.

"So Luna had a wonderful idea", Tonks broke the silence, making a couple of people jump in doing so. Blaise looked at Luna and saw her smiling proudly, although it didn't come off as boasting.

"She noticed how the people who are living here don't really spend a lot of time together", Tonks explained," And we should be doing a better job at unifying everybody. That's why we are here afterall."

"I thought we were here because we're the wizarding worlds rejects", Daphne mumbled.

"You know that's not true", Tonks corrected her," Luna came up with the idea of doing more group activities together and her, Hermione, and myself came up with a pretty good idea."

Blaise saw Draco glance at Hermione for the first time since the dinner started, but he looked away as soon as he did.

"We're going to have a beach day", Tonks smiled.

"A beach day?" Blaise actually laughed," It's September."

"Thank you Mr. Calendar", Tonks rolled her eyes causing several people to snicker," We are obviously going to use this thing called magic. Tomorrow we're going to put spells around the lake to make it like summer for a day. It's going to be lovely. Isn't this a good idea?"

A couple of them nodded slowly and started to agree.

"It could be fun", Astoria spoke up," Some of us need to start acting like this is their home and this is the perfect way to do that."

Blaise noticed what an odd remark that was, but then saw Draco glaring at her, and her looking at him as well.

"Some of us fit in here just fine and should mind their own business", Draco spat at her.

"Obviously people disagree", Astoria retorted," Otherwise we wouldn't have to do this stupid activity."

Blaise looked over at Luna and saw she seemed upset at her idea being called stupid.

"It isn't stupid", Blaise stood up for Luna," I don't see any of you helping out in anyway. If you don't like it, then don't fucking come tomorrow. No one needs your attitude or trying to get people in trouble anyways."

Astoria shut her mouth and her eyes brimmed with tears at Blaise's statements.

"That's enough!" Hermione spoke up," This idea isn't stupid, and if you don't want to come tomorrow you don't have to. This is supposed to be for fun! This isn't a requirement. And for those of you that can't handle acting mature at a beach day, you should stay inside and reflect on how childish you are acting."

Silence soon fell on the table as the tension between everyone kept thickening and suffocating any sound that would have come out.

"I didn't mean for this activity to cause such a problem..." Luna quietly said, pushing her food around on her plate. Blaise looked at her and felt a small pang in his heart. She really did look upset.

"I'm really looking forward to it", Blaise put on his best smile and looked at Luna," I really do think it's a great idea."

His heart warmed seeing her smile back at him. She seemed like she regained her chipper attitude and continued to eat.

"I'm looking forward to it too", he heard Draco say. Almost everyone at the table looked at him in shock as he ate. He looked up and glared at everyone," What?"

"You look forward to things?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Yeah", he nodded," Is that alright with everyone?"

Blaise smirked at his friend who was getting annoyed at people staring at him.

"Merlin, people! Eat your food!" he exclaimed and Tonks snickered. Blaise glanced at Hermione, who was smiling at Draco. This time, though, Draco was giving a small smile back to her.

* * *

Draco knocked lightly on Hermione's door. His conversation with Astoria was still ringing in his ears and he needed someone to help ground him.

"Come in", he heard her say and quickly entered her room. She was sat at her desk, with her back to him. When he shut the door she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey, whats up?"

"I don't know", he sighed and went over to sit on the edge of her bed," Astoria and I had an arguement earlier and it's just been on my mind."

She turned in her chair to look at him," Do you want to talk about it?"

"She was arguing with me of how I don't associate with people enough here and she got on me about the whole right side, wrong side", he rolled his eyes. When he looked at her, she looked confused," What?"

"Right and wrong side?" Hermione asked," As in, you still don't know which side to take?"

"Don't you start in on me now too", he glared at her," I came here for your help..."

"And I _am_ helping you", she told him," But surely you know what is right and wrong."

"We're not in therapy right now..." he told her.

"If you want my help, I am going to tell you my thoughts. Why else come to me with your problems if you don't want my advice?" she retorted.

"I'm not coming to you with my problems as my therapist!" he yelled at her," I'm coming to you because I want advice from the girl I am falling for. You're more than just my therapist now! You're one of the only people, if not _the_ only, who still wants to be involved with me, knowing who I am."

When he finished his rant his chest was heaving heavily. They were both standing now, close to each other. His eyes boaring into hers.

"You're falling for me?" she said quietly, while smiling.

"That's all you heard out of that?" he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No", she shook her head," But it still made me happy to hear it."

He looked down at her and shook his head at the goofy look on her face.

"And I know who and what you are. But I also know you are capable of change and I believe you will make the right decision in the end", she told him, holding his hands while doing so.

"And if it means anything", she continued and stood on her tiptoes to get closer to his face," I'm falling for you too, regardless of who you think you are and who you used to be."

She kissed him softly which took him by surprise. She hadn't yet initiated anything yet. It was always him wanting her, not that she ever stopped him. He let go of her hands and snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her closer to him. He lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you still need to talk?" she pulled away and smiled at him.

He smirked at her question,"Do you want us to talk right now? Or do you want me to keep going?"

She kissed him in response and he smiled. He turned them around and eased them on the bed. He pushed her back until they were laying against the pillows, and he laid down on top of her. He kissed her deeper and felt her moan into his mouth. He reached down and rubbedh is hand up her side, underneath her shirt.

"Mmm- Draco", she stopped kissing him," I'm not ready for _that_."

"We're not going to have sex right now", he told her, kissing her again," I won't push you into anything, but trust me."

She let him kiss her and he could feel her relaxing a bit more. He was expecting to come across a bra, but she wasn't wearing one, much to his relief. He inched his way upwards until her chest was in his hand. She moaned again and he couldn't help but grind into her. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and how warm she felt against him. He never in his wildest dreams would think that he would be wanting to have Granger give all of herself to him, but he wanted it. He meant what he said however. He would never pressure her into sex until she was ready. He knew with her it would be worth the wait in the end.

"Do you want me to stop?" he breathed into her mouth. She quickly shook her head no and kissed him again.

He could get used to spending his nights like this.

* * *

 **Some things got steamier this chapter, but here it is. Are we looking forward to the beach day?**


End file.
